Our Heartbeats
by KittieBatch
Summary: Mycroft nunca pensó que un verano de su adolescencia marcaría para siempre el rumbo de su vida, tampoco consideró que gran parte de la culpa sería de un joven castaño llamado Greg Lestrade. Mystrade Omegaverse
1. Capitulo I -Hola-

**Una idea que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo y que espero poder llevar a buen fin.**

 **-Muy pocas similitudes con la serie**

 **-Omegaverse**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Mycroft corría hacia la enfermería de la universidad, Sherlock estaba siendo atendido por una explosión en el laboratorio de química. Uno, dos, tres, sus pasos retumbaban en el viejo piso de madera de las instalaciones de Oxford, llegó por fin a algo que le pareció una sala de espera, allí esperaban otros estudiantes y una recepcionista llevaba la cuenta de los turnos para ser atendidos. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano, no lo halló. Giró sus pasos para preguntar a la recepcionista cuando otro par de pasos se acercaron a velocidad máxima hacia la enfermería. Un hombre joven apareció totalmente molesto.

─¿Está adentro?─ preguntó a la recepcionista quién asintió haciendo un gesto para que pasara. Mycroft encontró aquello extraño, sin embargo no era algo relevante. Un momento más y el mismo hombre apareció con Sherlock apoyado en su brazo.

─¡Sherlock!─ casi gritó el pelirrojo, sin embargo se detuvo al reparar quién era el apoyo de Sherlock.

─Mycroft, no hagas una escena─ dijo el joven con una venda en el cuello y otra en la cabeza.

─¿Gregory?─ la voz de Mycroft cambió totalmente, la sopresa lo invadió totalmente.

─Hola… ¿Me ayudas?─ señaló el otro lado de Sherlock para que le diera un espacio para apoyarse y Mycroft asintió, el aroma conocido del castaño inundó su nariz y por reflejo sonrió. Tantos años y aún lo volvía loco ese hombre.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **─Hola─**

Greg conoció a Mycroft una cálida mañana de verano, el joven con acento francés apareció en su puerta con sus pantaloncillos cortos, una camiseta veraniega y su mejor sonrisa. En casa solo se encontraban él y su hermano menor Sherlock, era su primer día de vacaciones tras un semestre agotador en el internado al que acudía cada ciclo escolar. Su pequeño hermano de apenas siete años era un niño de lo más curioso y reservado, por eso le extrañó tanto que antes de que el joven pudiera presentarse o decir cualquier cosa Sherlock le saltara al cuello con tal entusiasmo que sorprendió a Mycroft. Podía adivinar que Sherlock sería un Alpha poderoso, tal y como él mismo comenzaba a manifestarse, el joven castaño de piel tostada y sonrisa amplia era un Omega que comenzaba a despertar.

─Hola─ se presentó con Sherlock aferrado a su cuello como una sanguijuela ─Soy Greg, supongo que eres el hermano de Sherly.

─Mycroft─ se presentó, de pronto su elocuencia característica se había escapado y su mente se llenó de ese joven que parecía traído de otra dimensión, con ese acento extraño y los ojos caramelo que dedicaban miradas amables.

─Yo cuido a tu hermano por las tardes y a veces por las mañanas─ sonrió nuevamente y Mycroft sintió su corazón acelerarse como si compitiera en una carrera de caballos ─¿te importaría...?─ señaló la entrada que Mycroft prácticamente estorbaba con su presencia.

─Ah, lo siento─ dijo y casi le cae el mundo encima cuando, al apartarse, el chico pasó a su lado dejando un rastro dulce tras sus pasos. Pronto sería un Omega más que apetecible, la pubertad le entraría por la puerta grande y seguramente los Alphas pelearían por obtener su atención.

─Greggie─ llamó Sherlock con voz aniñada y Mycroft supo que era su forma de reclamar su atención y de "marcarlo" para que su hermano no se atreviera a tocar a su niñero.

─Dime─ escuchó al chico preguntar amable y Sherlock le susurró algo al oído, lo vio asentir y fueron a la cocina donde el tazón de cereal y leche apareció frente a ellos, fue cuando Mycroft estuvo consciente que aún no tomaba el desayuno así que se unió a la pequeña fiesta que el castaño y su hermano tenían.

¿Cuántos años tendría ese chico? con su complexión delgada aparentaba doce, a lo mucho trece años, podría pedirle bien una cita y no existiría complicación... detuvo sus pensamientos de golpe casi asustado, él estudiaba en un internado con solamente chicos, Alphas, Betas, Omegas... y jamás se sintió más ansioso de conocer a alguien, de hecho nunca estuvo tan ansioso de ello. El jovencito había despertado algo en Mycroft, algo llamado "Pubertad". Le llegó de golpe como un puñetazo en el abdomen, allí estaba Greg con su sonrisa a veces infantil, a veces juvenil paseandose por su cocina ignorante del efecto que causó en el adolescente.

Catorce años, la edad de Mycroft, catorce siendo prácticamente ignorante de los deseos de su naturaleza y entonces aparecía un buen día un francés de sonrisa amable y toda la lógica de sus ideas se iba al demonio, quería tocarlo y comprobar si esa piel tostada tenía gusto a canela y miel, sus ojos bailaban en el ir y venir de sus labios al hablar, él no escuchaba, se limitaba a observarlo y grabar todo en su mente.

─Lo siento, estaba en otra cosa─ dijo de forma torpe cuando Sherlock tuvo que tironear de sus cabellos para que escuchara lo que Greg le decía.

─No importa, supongo que estás cansado para ir al parque con nosotros─ lo vio encogerse de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

─No, no, claro que quiero ir, me vendría bien hacer algo de ejercicio─ dijo lo último en ese tono que usaba para señalar que estaba gordo, Greg alzó una ceja curioso, pues, donde viera a Mycroft no existía en su cuerpo ni un gramo de grasa, sin embargo aprendió a no preguntar cosas innecesarias a muy temprana edad.

─Entonces tras el desayuno iremos─ sonrió el castaño al pelirrojo y la habitación pareció brillar. No sabía qué hacer o dónde meter esos sentimientos confusos, lo único claro era que el francés tenía un poder casi mágico sobre él.

El desayuno transcurrió tal y como empezó, un Mycroft callado, un Sherlock revoltoso y un niñero con besos de chocolate en la comisura de los labios, cortesía del niño. Tras lavar los platos y esperar que el niño terminara de vestirse y buscar sus juguetes estuvieron listos. Greg aplicó protector solar por la piel expuesta de Sherlock y tras untar algo sobre la propia le entregó el tubo de crema al pelirrojo ─Los Holmes son demasiado sensibles al sol según tu madre, deberías ponerte un poco si quieres venir─ dijo y Mycroft asintió adivinando marcas de los dedos del chico en el tubo de protector solar.

Greg cargó los juguetes de Sherlock en una pequeña bolsa junto a varias botellas de agua fría, extendió su mano a Sherlock y el niño asintió feliz afianzando el agarre con fuerza, Mycroft no tardó en alcanzarlos, aunque tuvo un momento para observar con algo más que curiosidad el cuerpo de Greg, su vestimenta veraniega no dejaba duda de sus encantos y el futuro que la naturaleza le daría. Suspiró deteniendo esos pensamientos que podrían llegar a aparecer en su cabeza si no apartaba los ojos de las caderas pequeñas del chico.

─¡Pero yo quiero helado!─ Escuchó a Sherlock quejarse. Suspiró apiadándose del niñero, su hermano podría provocar un verdadero huracán cuando no obtenía lo que deseaba.

─Pero si apenas desayunaste─ respondía Greg con un tono severo que Mycroft creyó, provocaría el berrinche del siglo auspiciado por el menor de los Holmes. ─Vamos a jugar y después comeremos helado ¿de acuerdo?

Mycroft se tapó los oídos, ese era el momento justo en que el caos se desataba, por lo general Sherlock gritaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, seguía la técnica del _gusano_ , como lo llamaba Mycroft, consistía en el niño tirándose al suelo y moviéndose como uno de esos bichos hasta que la siguiente fase llegaba, _el sube y baja_ , básicamente la persona a cargo intentaba levantar a Sherlock del suelo y éste se negaba a cooperar, por último llegaba _el acuerdo_ , Sherlock conseguía lo que deseaba y la tormenta terminaba. Estaba pensando intervenir, sin embargo lo que sus ojos vieron lo llevaron a crear nuevos pasos, Sherlock estaba llegando a ceder sobre su capricho sin todo el drama acostumbrado. Nada de gritos, contorsionismo o la tercera guerra mundial, no entendía cómo, pero Greg logró algo que nadie podía, hacer que su hermano aprenda a ceder.

─¿Cómo lo hiciste?─ dijo Mycroft verdaderamente sorprendido, escuchó la risa del chico y la mirada confundida de Sherlock se clavó en él.

─¿Hacer qué?─ respondió Greg sin dejar de sonreír, le divertía el rostro confundido de Mycroft y realmente no comprendía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

─Evitar que el huracán Sherlock destroce todo con su berriche─ Sherlock le dio una mirada asesina y Mycroft comprendió lo que le pasaba a su hermanito.

─Solo he sido claro y Sherlock siempre ha sido un niño muy bien portado─ detuvo su mirada en el pequeño y éste le devolvió una sonrisa amplia. ─¿Qué te parece ese sitio de allí?─ Greg señaló un árbol de frondosas ramas que ofrecían un amplio y cómodo espacio bajo su sombra, con los rayos solares de verano mantenerse en la sombra sería una buena decisión, especialmente para Mycroft que odiaba el toque del sol en su piel.

─Perfecto─ y no supo si su respuesta correspondía al espacio bajo el árbol o, a que en ese momento una cálida brisa sopló agitando los cabellos de Greg, ofreciendo una amplia vista de su cuello.

─¡Ahoy!─ gritó Sherlock corriendo para ocupar el sitio y Greg fue tras él para evitar que nada malo le sucediera.

─¡Espera Barba Negra! ¡Tienes los cordones sin atar!─ decía Greg y Mycroft se rió abiertamente de lo estúpido que resultaba estar pasando su verano de esa forma. El plan era jugar dentro de casa con Sherlock cuando se diera la ocasión, leer e investigar, ampliar sus conocimientos. Sin embargo hacía todo lo contrario, estaba fuera, haciendo nada realmente productivo al ir tras el niñero de su hermano menor, suerte que su hermana pasaría el verano en un campamento o no dejaría pasar la ocasión para molestarlo.

─¡Ahoy, he conquistado estos mares!─ festejaba Sherlock al llegar antes que nadie a la sombra del árbol y Greg reía al verlo con su pequeño sombrero pirata y la espada de cartón declarando aquél como su territorio. Mycroft sintió una sonrisa cálida nacer de su corazón e irradiar un extraño sentimiento de comodidad, se sentía estupendamente bien en ese momento.

El castaño se dejó caer sobre la hierba disfrutando de la sombra y Sherlock atacó la bolsa con sus juguetes para encontrar su barquito, Greg observó los zapatos sin atar del niño y se ocupó de ello aún echado en el pasto, Mycroft también tomó asiento y se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo en contacto de la naturaleza, no era del tipo que hacía el almuerzo afuera, como muchos de sus compañeros, y menos asistía a cualquier actividad al aire libre, podía permitírselo gracias a que participaba en otras actividades académicas que generalmente eran simultáneas. Capitán del equipo de debate, presidente del club de ciencias, capitán del equipo de deletreo, maravilloso alumno en álgebra y física. Sin embargo no destacaba mucho en actividades deportivas o sociales, aunque si debía alabar a un par de idiotas para conseguir algunos beneficios extra, lo hacía.

Greg dio un largo suspiro viendo a Sherlock correr tras una mariposa, el joven era hijo único, pronto se cumpliría un año desde su estancia en Inglaterra, toda su infancia la pasó en la concurrida Lyon, su familia era originaria de Francia a excepción de su madre, ella era inglesa y esa era la razón por la que Greg nació en Inglaterra, sin embargo antes de que diera sus primeros pasos sus padres se establecieron en Francia y de no ser por el nuevo empleo de su padre, seguirían viviendo allí. El idioma no era un problema para Greg quién practicaba todo el tiempo con su madre, así fue que logró ser bilingüe desde la cuna prácticamente, aunque tuvo que pulirlo un poco al aterrizar en Londres, las cosas le fueron bastante bien. Vivía en un sitio precioso en las afueras de la metrópoli londinense y su vida transcurría tranquila, su carácter era amistoso, cosa que le ganó bastante popularidad tanto en el colegio como con sus vecinos.

Así conoció a Sherlock, vivían cerca y el niño hacía renunciar niñeras y niñeros como si de una competencia se tratara, crecía solo a pesar de tener hermanos y eso hizo que Greg sintiera un poco de pena por el niño, nadie merecía estar tan solo. Su madre y el padre de Sherlock a veces tomaban el té hablando de sus hijos, a veces tocaban especialmente el tema de Sherlock y como su carácter podía ser de cuidado, culpaban al hecho de que era el producto de una relación de dos Alphas, sin embargo eso no cerraba nada. Entonces se les ocurrió una gran idea, Sherlock no tenía contacto con Omegas, cada persona que estuvo cuidándolo eran betas, así que su madre básicamente ofreció a Greg para el puesto, le daba pena ver a su hijo tan solo y sabía que no tendría hermanos con quienes jugar, además era un chico por demás sociable y con la habilidad de hacer mejor la vida de las personas a su alrededor. Además el dinero extra siempre era bienvenido para un chico que quiere cada suerte de chucherías.

El primer encuentro fue maravillosamente bueno, Sherlock estaba decidido a alejar a la siguiente persona que lo cuidaría, sin embargo el joven que apareció por la puerta era por menos lo que esperaba. El aroma del joven le resultaba interesante y su habilidad por romper con lo formal del ambiente que se vivía en casa terminó de enamorarlo. Tal y como su mamá pensó, el niño parecía encantado con la presencia del joven Omega, cada día que Greg lo cuidaría se sentaba cerca de la puerta a esperar ansioso a su llegada. Los Holmes bromeaban con el hecho de que si Sherlock fuese más grande estaría pidiendo matrimonio al chico.

En general el pequeño respondía más que bien al nuevo niñero, y pronto su comportamiento fue mejorando, para cuando el verano llegó, dos meses habían pasado desde que Greg cuidaba al pequeño Sherlock, existía una dinámica establecida en ellos, acuerdos de mutuo respecto y colaboración y por supuesto, Greg poseía todas las herramientas para hacer al pequeño entrar en razón. El niño no llegó a vislumbrar que Greg no le pertenecía ni de cerca hasta que su hermano apareció en la escena, racionalmente no podría decir que Mycroft hacía algo, pero la mirada que le daba a su joven niñero encendía algo muy peligroso en la cabeza del niño, temía perder al único ser humano que realmente le agradaba.

Mycroft se preguntaba en qué pensaba Greg, pues su mirada estaba perdida más allá del cielo. El pelirrojo acostumbraba a leer a las personas, Alphas, Omegas o Betas, él los veía tal y como eran, sin embargo hasta ese momento comprendió que Greg le resultaba un enigma muy interesante. ─Greg─ llamó sacando al castaño de sus ensoñaciones ─¿De qué parte de Francia eres?

─¿Ah?... Bueno en realidad soy inglés y francés, pero más francés que inglés─ sonrió dispuesto a explicarlo ─Nací en Inglaterra pero he vivido toda mi vida entre Paris y Lyon, hasta que vinimos a Londres. ¿Tanto se nota el acento? He estado mejorando pero creo que nunca seré como un _Britanique_ ─ dijo lo último en francés y Mycroft tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa por la hermosa entonación del idioma materno del chico.

─Tienes un gran dominio del idioma, no te preocupes por el acento, tenemos infinidad de ellos, aunque ninguno tan sofisticado─ Mycroft parecía querer dar consuelo a Greg y éste recibió sus palabras relajándose.

─ _Merci,_ intento mejorar todo el tiempo─ agradeció.

─¡Vamos a ver los patos!─ Sherlock los sacó de la conversación al tomar la mano de su joven niñero y arrastrarlo al estanque donde un grupo de patitos y su madre aprovechaban el buen clima para darse un refrescante baño.

Mycroft se quedó a la sombra apreciando de lejos a su hermano y al joven, los veía correr tras un patito escapado del estanque, Sherlock quería devolverlo a su madre y Greg quería que Sherlock no se cayera. Una risa sincera salió de los labios del chico, se resignó a no pasar tantas horas leyendo como planeó, aunque eso no le quitaba el mérito a la investigación que emprendería ese verano, su objeto de estudio sería ese joven francés de nombre Greg.


	2. Capitulo II -El inicio del Verano-

**Segundo capítulo, espero les guste, recuerden ir a mi página de Facebook "Fanfics by KittieBatch" para enterarse de las actualizaciones.**

 **¡Un beso!**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **─El inicio del Verano─**

─...Entonces le puso muchas chispas de chocolate─ decía Sherlock con una sonrisa emocionada, el día pasó rápido y era hora de ir a la cama para el pequeño niño. Su madre intentaba ponerle el pijama pero parecía imposible hasta que terminara de narrar su historia.

Volvieron cerca de medio día para tomar el almuerzo, entonces Greg prometió volver por la tarde para terminar de jugar con Sherlock, sus padres se hallaban en casa para ese momento y no ocultaron su sorpresa al descubrir que Mycroft no solo acompañó a su hermano en sus andanzas sino que lo hizo por decisión propia, estuvo bajo los rayos del sol, todo un tipo de comportamiento muy diferente al acostumbrado, pero algo muy típico de un adolescente. Sin embargo el olfato de su padre era grande, él se guiaba por él corazón y supo desde que los vio llegar que, su hijo había perdido el piso por el joven Greg, contrario a lo que cualquiera creyese, él comprendía que alguien como Greg pusiera el mundo de su hijo de cabeza, era un jovencito educado, amable, servicial, guiado por su corazón, el complemento perfecto para Mycroft.

─…Pero a Mycroft no le gustó y lo asustó, hizo ¡bam, bam! Y se fue─ continuaba Sherlock la historia, la mención de ese _"bam, bam"_ hizo temer a su madre que su hijo mayor se hubiese metido en problemas, sin embargo no fue así, él solo actuó como su instinto le decía, aquel que nunca escuchaba se alertó esa tarde cuando un grupo de chicos se acercaron a Greg al salir de la heladería, parecían viejos conocidos suyos, pero para Mycroft resultaban una molestia, especialmente el capitán del equipo de Rugby, el joven de cabellos negros y porte atlético devoraba con la mirada al jovencito.

─Greggie, ¿qué haces por aquí?─ el chico se había acercado con familiaridad rodeando con sus brazos al joven omega que de inmediato se sonrojó.

─Lo mismo que tú, supongo, comprar un helado─ sonrió perdiéndose un momento en la fantasía de que un chico popular se fijara en él.

─Escuché que Marty hará una fogata el jueves ¿por qué no vienes y asamos algunos malvaviscos juntos?─ El moreno se relamió a medida que se acercaba al pequeño, aquel omega era un reto para todo el colegio, no solo era guapo, era inteligente, amable y de sangre francesa, para todos resultaba un imán, Alphas y Betas iban tras él cada vez que podían, sin embargo él no cedía ante nadie, algunos rumores decían que en Francia dejó a un novio, otros que se hacía el difícil, y algunos otros especulaban que tenía algún voto extraño de castidad.

─Me gustaría ir Carl, siempre que no tenga que trabajar esa noche─ sonrío el chico perdido en lo embriagante que resultaba tener al Capitán del equipo de Rugby tan cerca, dispuesto a besarlo, un chico dos años mayor se fijaba en él.

─Tienes que trabajar esa noche─ la voz de Mycroft se escuchó rompiendo el momento entre esos dos. La escena no solo molestó a Sherlock que veía con furia al intruso que pretendía quitarle a su niñero, sino que también al pelirrojo que estaba más que interesado en el joven castaño –aunque aún no lo averiguaba-.

─Carl, Mycroft tiene razón, ya me comprometí─ se alejó del abrazo del mayor, aliviado de que el pelirrojo interviniera, era difícil no dejarse llevar por ese chico, aunque supiera de la fama que le precedía.

─¿Seguro que no puedes cancelar?─ el chico volvió a buscar su cercanía y esta vez Mycroft, con todo su Alpha molesto apartó a Greg antes que el otro pudiera siquiera tomarlo.

─No puede─ sentenció atrayendo al castaño a sus brazos en un gesto protector, haciendo sus ojos cambiar a un color oscuro y no el verde habitual. ─Aléjate─ siseó y el otro retrocedió, era un Alpha pero sabía distinguir una batalla perdida.

─Greggie, cuando te quieras divertir, sabes donde hallarme─ dijo alejándose airado por no conseguir nada del castaño. Por su parte Greg suspiró aliviado sin apartarse de Mycroft.

─Gracias, de no ser por ti hubiese caído en la lista de Carl─ suspiró cómodo en los brazos que aún no lo soltaban, resultaba relajante estar cerca de Mycroft, se sentía seguro a su lado.

Sherlock saltaba contento de ver al Alpha alejarse y le concedió mando a su hermano por defender a "SU" Greg. El niño era temperamental cuando se metían en su territorio, suerte tendría con quién decidiera unirse cuando fuera mayor. Mycroft únicamente dio una sonrisa tranquila como única respuesta a las palabras de Greg, sin embargo no lo soltó, su brazo rodeando su cintura no se movió, en cambio afianzó su protección sobre él y caminaron los tres hacia la casa de los Holmes.

Para Mycroft aquella experiencia elevó muchos pensamientos, racionales e irracionales, miedos sobre su actuar instintivo, gusto por su actuar instintivo, la necesitada que sintió de proteger a Greg le resultó tan inmediata como el disgusto de otro "hombre" tocándolo, seduciéndolo. Pero Mycroft era una máquina que racionaliza todo, o al menos lo intenta, entonces se propuso una explicación. Él era el Alpha, de mayor edad, Greg el único Omega y Sherlock un pequeño cachorro, su actuar obedeció a ello, proteger al Omega como instinto básico, que por añadidura protegería al cachorro, su hermano. ¡Todo estaba tan claro! ¡Por eso él se puso tan a la defensiva cuando apareció un intruso! Nada tuvo que ver el hecho que el intruso estaba seduciendo a Greg, pasaba sus manos llenas de impúdicos deseos por el cuerpo del castaño, o que sus labios se acercaban lentamente con intensiones de profanar los contrarios. Y con esa explicación llena de racionalizaciones absurdas se dio por bien servido y fue a la cama, con la consciencia tranquila.

Pero su padre ya tenía comprendida la situación de su hijo mayor, los dejaría ir a su ritmo, no intervendría, sin embargo veía venir una unión en ellos, una muy fuerte unión, tal vez se confundía, pero en ese momento creía fielmente que su hijo halló a su persona indicada. Esa noche lo comentó con su esposa y ella estuvo de acuerdo a medias, pues creía que la situación podría ser un problema para los hermanos, suerte que Eurus no pasaría el verano con ellos o tendrían tres problemas. Greg había conquistado a los dos jóvenes Holmes, sería un verano muy interesante.

En casa de los Lestrade las cosas marchaban a un ritmo diferente, Greg se entretenía leyendo un libro regalo de sus abuelos paternos, su madre charlaba por teléfono y su padre parecía inquieto por algo en la televisión, ─Ce n'est pas possible!─ gritaba su padre a la pantalla.

─Tout est possible─ le respondía su madre sin perder el hilo de su conversación por teléfono y Greg reía, sus padres eran una bomba de amor, un amor muy divertido. Solían molestarse con bromas todo el tiempo, eran relajados y casi no discutían, a menos que alguien se acabara la crema de maní y no comprara más.

─Ne crie pas papa─ se aventuró a decir Greg tirando un cojín a su padre para que se callara, ahora había perdido interés en su lectura y decidió colarse en los brazos de su papá, el niño de apenas trece años era muy apegado a sus padres, sin embargo compartía una unión muy fuerte con su padre, a veces acudía a él antes que a su madre, por su parte, Adrien Lestrade solo se había enamorado dos veces en su vida, la primera fue de su encantadora esposa Violette y la segunda ocasión sucedió cuando sus ojos vieron por primera vez a su hijo, hermosa criatura que llenaría de amor su vida, la revolucionaría y lo volvería el hombre más feliz de la galaxia, aunque también el más celoso.

─Mi pequeño, Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui?─ preguntó su padre sobre su día, olfateando los diferentes olores que estaban impregnados en su adorado hijo, reconoció el aroma del niño Holmes, ese no le molestaba, era un bebé que adoraba a su niño, casi era un gusto ver como ellos entablaron una hermosa y cercana relación. Sin embargo se detuvo con un gesto de disgusto cuando el aroma a otros dos Alphas destacó en su hijo. Esencias desconocidas solo podían significar que existían pretendientes para su bebé.

─Fui con Sherlock y su hermano mayor al parque, volvió del internado y es muy agradable─ dijo el niño y su padre sintió un poco de alivio, uno de esos aromas en su hijo resultaba protector, el otro resultaba desagradable para Adrien, seguramente un intruso.

─¿En serio? ¿Cuándo volvió?─ preguntó fingiendo poco interés aunque sus alarmas se dispararon, era muy pronto para que su bebé fuese pretendido, no, él era un niño, nadie lo tocaría.

─Ayer, por la noche, estudia en un internado en el norte, es de esos de las películas─ rió Greg ─Pero es amable y me defendió de otro chico que se me acercó mucho.

"Demasiado" le dijo su cerebro a Adrien, sin embargo se abstuvo de hacer comentarios absurdos o su hijo ya no le contaría nada ─¿él te defendió sin conocerte?

─Es como Sherlock─ Greg se refería a lo territorial que era el niño pero su padre no lo entendió, así que se quedó con expresión de duda auténtica. ─Además huele bien, quiere mucho a su hermano… ¿puedo ser su amigo?─ añadió de forma inocente el pequeño y su papá asintió, cualquiera que defendiera a su hijo merecía una oportunidad.

Esa noche, antes de ir a la cama, Greg contó con más detalle lo sucedido entre Carl, Mycroft y él, su madre le aconsejó alejarse de Carl y acercarse a Mycroft, era un buen chico y le haría bien tener amigos para el verano, seguramente todos sus amigos vivían en otros lugares. Greg estaba de acuerdo, Mycroft le resultaba interesante, con sus cabellos de fuego y sus pecas salpicadas por todo su rostro y ese carácter aparentemente serio que flaqueaba con su hermano menor, no recordaba a alguien con esas cualidades.

Greg se fue a la cama soñando con Notre Dame, se hallaba parado frente a un cuadro borroso y sentía unos pasos caminar dudosos en su dirección, su corazón se aceleraba, como si estuviera esperando ese momento toda su vida, entonces una mano se posó en su hombro para girarlo. Despertó gracias al ruido de su madre en la cocina preparando el desayuno, la adoraba pero no por las mañanas de las vacaciones o fines de semana, ella era ruidosa, muy ruidosa y sus ruidos solían despertarlo desde muy temprano. Esa mañana no fue la excepción, vio el reloj en su mesilla de noche y se giró para seguir durmiendo, eran las siete, quería levantarse alrededor de las nueve, no a las siete. Volvió a cerrar los ojos quedándose dormido por unos momentos hasta que algo se coló en su cama, era pequeño y esponjoso, olía bien, abrió un ojo para ver qué era y se topó con Sherlock metiéndose bajo sus sábanas.

─Tú mamá dijo que podía─ susurró el chico y Greg, sabiendo que aquello era muy posible asintió haciendo espacio al pequeño y dejando que se pegara a él para seguir durmiendo, compartiendo por primera vez un momento de apacible sueño.

La noche anterior los padres de Greg movidos por la curiosidad de conocer al hijo mayor de los Holmes, invitaron a tomar el desayuno a la familia, ellos aceptaron encantados, pues les movía el agrado por los Lestrade y la curiosidad de saber qué se traía Mycroft con el joven Greg. Así que temprano levantaron a sus dos hijos y con un pelirrojo callado y un Sherlock en pijama salieron para la casa de los Lestrade, no estaba lejos, realmente vivían cerca, quince minutos caminando, cinco en auto, eran prácticamente vecinos. Cuando llegaron Violette preparaba el desayuno y Adrien intentaba reparar la pajarera que perdió parte del techo en invierno, no había señales de Greg.

─Bonjour─ saludó Adrien desde el jardín al verlos llegar.

─Comment allez-vous, monsieur?─ dijo Mycroft recordando sus lejanas clases de francés, aún no desarrollaba el gusto por los idiomas, aunque lo descubriría pronto al interesarse en la vida de Greg.

─Très bien et toi?─ contestó el padre de Greg complacido con el jovencito, bien, tal vez lo dejaría acercarse a su bebé.

─Très bien, merci─ Mycroft contestó para gusto de sus padres, orgullosos de la inteligencia del pelirrojo.

─Buenos días, adelante─ dijo Violette haciéndolos entrar a la sala, donde Sherlock comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Greg. Tras los saludos y presentaciones, el pequeño estaba tan desesperado que no quiso escuchar más y comenzó a llorar porque no veía a su niñero por ningún lado.

─Sube las escaleras sigue el pasillo hasta el fondo, esa es su habitación─ le indicó Adrien a Sherlock y él corrió como loco a su encuentro, sin preocuparse por llamar abrió la puerta metiéndose bajo las mantas de Greg, allí lo encontró Mycroft tras media hora, los veía durmiendo abrazados, el rostro del castaño era todo calma, parecía relucir con la luz que entraba por las ventanas, toda la habitación olía a él, su aroma atrayente, el delicioso aroma del jovencito. Mycroft la analizó, las paredes blancas contrastaban con el decorado en tonos azules y verdosos, amplia y ordenada, algunos posters de series de televisión, un escritorio y una librera amplia donde descansaban mayoritariamente libros en francés. Un baúl viejo y pesado descansaba en una esquina con las iníciales de Greg talladas en él. Le pareció curioso pero no quiso ser imprudente, ya le resultaba un atrevimiento estar en su espacio, irrumpir en esa habitación el aroma embriagante del joven, podía adivinar su aroma en la niñez, pero definitivamente los cambios de los últimos tiempos resaltaban.

Suspiró intentando alejar toda perturbación de su mente para grabar aquel recinto en su memoria, detalle a detalle, desde las cortinas, hasta el libro descansando en la mesilla de noche, las pantuflas grises, con la cara de Tom, le llamaron la atención, sin duda Greg aún estaba dando ese paso de la niñez a la adolescencia. Mycroft recordó que unos años atrás él también disfrutaba de las aventuras de Tom y Jerry, ahora era su hermano menor el que enloquecía con esos dibujos animados. En el escritorio notó algunas fotografías, Greg y sus padres en un jardín que supuso pertenecía a su antigua casa en Francia, Greg aparecía en otra fotografía junto a una chica un tanto menor que él, compartían algunas facciones y dedujo que se trataba de algún familiar cercano, posiblemente una prima. Había una tercera fotografía, se trataba de un grupo de cinco niños, todos muy animados sonreían a la cámara, Greg en el centro con una corona de flores, en el fondo podía leerse "París". Supuso que se trataba de la antigua pandilla de amigos con quienes se juntaba Greg.

Había mucha información en ese lugar y él la absorbía con verdadera rapidez, después se preguntaría para qué deseaba saber tanto del niñero de su hermano y se respondería que era por seguridad. Otra mentira para evitar comprender que ese chico despertaba ciertos instintos en él. Después de deleitarse con el decorado y los muebles, pasó a Greg y a su hermano, estaban durmiendo abrazados, su hermano se aferraba al joven con fuerza, como si deseara que nada en el mundo lo aparte de él, Mycroft había estudiado esos comportamientos, los Omegas despertaban ciertos sentimientos en los niños pequeños, especialmente seguridad, el contacto con un Omega mejoraba el carácter de los niños, especialmente cuando provenían de una familia de Alphas, como en el caso de ellos. Sin embargo tanto Eurus como él no presentaron los comportamientos que su hermano menor tenía, él necesitaba sentirse seguro bajo el cuidado del joven. Tal vez se debía al hecho de ser el menor o que de alguna forma muy rara, tenía la sensibilidad que a los demás les faltaba, como fuera, Sherlock era diferente.

─Hey, Sherlock, despierta─ Mycroft movió suavemente a su hermano para que abriera los ojos, sus padres lo habían enviado a despertar al par de bellos durmientes, sin embargo pasó diez minutos analizando el lugar y el rostro de Greg antes de cumplir su tarea. Repitió un par de veces el llamado hasta que el castaño fue quien abrió los ojos, hallándose confundo al notar a Mycroft en su habitación.

─¿Mycroft, qué haces aquí?─ se sobó los ojos intentando enfocar al Alpha. Sherlock se removió en la cama con desgano aferrándose aún más a Greg.

─Tus padres nos invitaron a desayunar… perdona por entrar, pero es hora de bajar─ el pelirrojo susurró suave sus palabras, el ambiente se había llenado de un espíritu de complicidad entre ellos.

─Sherlock, despierta─ susurró el castaño moviendo al pequeño ─Vamos a desayunar.

─Llévame─ pidió el niño aún adormilado. Como respuesta Greg salió de la cama con su pijama de gato y se puso las pantuflas, extendió los brazos a Sherlock que se arrojó a él, viendo a su hermano hasta que se aferró al castaño. Para disgusto de Sherlock el viaje en brazos de su niñero no duró tanto, al llegar a las escaleras Mycroft lo cargó pues su peso era mucho para el castaño y podía caer por ellas. Así llegaron a la planta baja, los tres aparecieron en el comedor causando una extraña sensación en sus padres, Mycroft cargaba a Sherlock y Greg andaba a su lado riendo de las cosas que decía el pelirrojo. Los cuatro adultos tuvieron una especie de premonición colectiva, pero no dijeron nada.

─Buenos días─ saludó Greg a sus invitados antes de saludar a sus padres con palabras mimosas en francés, algo que causó una sensación cálida en el corazón de Mycroft.

─Hola Greg, ¿cómo has estado? Espero que Sherlock no fuese una molestia, él te estaba buscando─ dijo la madre de Mycroft ganándose una mirada seria de su pequeño hijo.

─Para nada, Sherly siempre es bienvenido─ Greg sonrió y se fugó a la cocina solo para volver con un vaso de leche tibia que le ofreció al niño, Sherlock no solía recibir alimentos con tanta facilidad, tenía la mala costumbre, por llamarla de alguna forma, de no comer, por ello fue extraño verlo terminarse el vaso de leche por completo.

─Greggie, cereal─ murmuró bajito y Greg asintió.

─Yo le sirvo cariño, siéntate─ dijo su madre y Greg aceptó tomando asiento junto a Mycroft que parecía incómodo por la mirada que su padre le regalaba cada vez que él veía a Greg.

El castaño le dio un codazo al notar la tensión en el pelirrojo haciéndolo soltar un gruñido que divirtió al castaño ─Quita esa cara─ le susurró Greg a Mycroft y el otro se puso rojo hasta las orejas porque la voz del chico lo hizo sonreír.

─¿Cara de qué tengo?─ le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

─De zorro gruñón─ bromeó el chico y sin pensarlo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al pelirrojo que respondió devolviendo las cosquillas, la mesa se llenó de sus risas, el ambiente se volvió ligero y ellos se olvidaron de los adultos o de cualquier otro ser humano que no fuese su contrincante de cosquillas.

─Ellos─ le susurró el señor Holmes a su esposa que asintió callada, comprendiendo lo que su esposo decía, estaban destinados. Pero todo a su tiempo, eran muy jóvenes, la vida los llevaría por el camino correcto cuando fuese tiempo.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, entonces Sherlock volvió a casa con sus padres y Mycroft se quedó a pasar tiempo con Greg, subieron a su habitación buscando un viejo telescopio que el menor usaba en las noches estrelladas de Lyon, tenía fascinación por los astros. En dos semanas una lluvia de estrellas caería y decidieron que se prepararían para ese momento, trazando un plan, el menú, consiguiendo una tienda de campaña y todo lo necesario para hacer aquella ocasión inolvidable. Un juego de niños que los uniría aún más.

Cerca de medio día saltaron a la piscina, el ambiente era tan cálido que el contraste con el agua fría les devolvió el buen humor, los padres de Greg los vigilaban a ratos, pero los dejaban estar juntos a sus anchas, aunque Adrien un poco a regañadientes, no es que no le agradar Mycroft, todo lo contrario, sin embargo estaba teniendo la crisis de descubrir que su bebé estaba creciendo y eso no le gustaba a ningún padre con corazón de sobre protector. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que su hijo llevase a su primer novio a casa –si es que no lo estaba viendo ahora- y que se graduara del bachillerato, entonces se iría a la universidad, conseguiría un título y un día llegaría con la noticia que se casaría… entonces tendría que entregarlo a otro que se convertiría en su compañero de vida, tal vez después lo sorprendería diciendo que sería abuelo.

─No te atormentes─ le dijo su esposa acariciando su hombro ─Aún es pequeño, sigue siendo tu bebé, no te hagas ideas.

─Violette, él un día abrirá los ojos y pensará que su papá es demasiado viejo para entenderlo, entonces ya no me va a querer y me cambiará por un novio─ habló triste Adrien.

─No seas tonto, él te ama, eres su papá favorito, su héroe, confía más en el amor que te tiene─ ella le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza esperando que se le acomodara el tornillo suelto que le hizo pensar esas cosas.

─Es tan difícil pensar que algún día crecerá─ dijo él y ella estuvo de acuerdo, no sabía si para las otras familias era tan difícil verlos crecer o solo se trataba de ellos, su niño era un Omega, uno de un buen linaje y muy guapo, tanto era que algunas familias allegadas a la suya pretendían presentarle a sus hijos si tenía la oportunidad de volver a Francia. A ellos les parecía absurdo, pero ahora que lo observaban reír al lado de Mycroft todo el panorama cambiaba, trece años y su niño se convertiría rápidamente en un joven hermoso.

Para Mycroft estar con Greg se volvía una necesidad, esas horas en casa del chico nadando en la piscina, haciendo planes para pasar tiempo juntos, riendo por tonterías, le mostró un aspecto de la vida que no experimentó en otro lugar, con sus hermanos el trato era diferente, Sherlock era pequeño y siempre quería jugar, Eurus tenía un carácter interesante, no se abría mucho a los demás y prefería enterrar la nariz en los libros, convivían a veces, pero no parecían estar hechos para las relaciones profundas, aunque Mycroft adoraba a su familia, las muestras de afecto entre los hermanos parecía un código prohibido. En el internado también mantenía sus distancias, no era fan de tener un grupo de compinches, nadaba a su suerte. Al llegar Greg a su vida descubrió lo divertido que le resultaba tener un amigo, reírse de tonterías y dejar que él lo guiara, le resultaba fácil dejarse llevar por el huracán de energía positiva que era el castaño.

El verano sería su nueva estación favorita, tan solo por esos recuerdos que comenzaba a construir junto a Greg, no importaría nada, él guardaría en su memoria sus días riendo despreocupado, paseando de la mano del viento fresco que representaba Gregory Lestrade. La risa del chico representaba la alegría de la vida, algo que le resultaba amorfo al pelirrojo hasta ese momento, el aroma de la belleza fue interpretado por su cerebro como el aroma natural de Greg, y sus noches oscuras serían acompañadas por el sentimiento de la compañía silenciosa de un cómplice. Así pasaron el tiempo del verano, nadando, yendo al parque, comiendo helado, cuidando de Sherlock, enamorándose.


	3. Capitulo III -Fuego y chocolate-

**ATENCIÓN**

 **Preciosuras bellas que siguen la hsitoria, además de traerles un nuevo capìtulo, les traigo una invitación muy especial.**

 **Vengo a recomendarles el hermoso trabajo de mi querida Robyn_Moonwater, esta señorita escribe para el fandom de Supernatural y es genial en lo que hace, así que les pido que se pasen por su obra "Blood and family secrets" la historia está super entretenida, es en formato scrip y sí, está en inglés, pero vamos, nada que Google Translate no pueda arreglar. Lean, comenten y compartan su hermoso trabajo, si lo hacen y mencionan que van de mi parte pues ya, tal vez les conceda un deseo. (pueden comentar en español sin problema)**

 **Aquí les dejo el link de su historia, vayan y apóyenla, me harían muy feliz:**

 **(Está en Ao3) /works/11246172/chapters/25136646**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **Fuego y chocolate─**

─¡NO!─ era el grito que Sherlock daba desde hacía varios minutos, la negativa del niño se debía a que sus padres lo llevarían con ellos a hacer unas compras y no lo dejarían con Greg como habían planeado, el niño era demasiado listo como para saber que su hermano aprovecharía cualquier momento para pasarlo con Greg, los había visto, sabía que esa mirada que Mycroft le daba al Omega tenía algo raro, algo que hacía a Sherlock temer ser reemplazado. ─¡NO QUIERO!─ dijo el niño soltándose a llorar a gritos desesperados.

El timbre sonó y Mycroft se apuró a abrir la puerta, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, allí estaba Greg sonriendo como de costumbre, aunque pronto su rostro pasó a reflejar preocupación por los gritos de Sherlock ─Pasa, estamos teniendo problemas técnicos─ comentó Mycroft y Greg asintió yendo a donde el niño se revolcaba en le piso lleno de angustia.

─¿Qué pasa?─ preguntó tan pronto llegó a Sherlock y el niño le saltó a los brazos hecho un mar de lágrimas y sollozos.

─Greg, gracias al cielo─ dijo la Señora Holmes agotada ─¿pero no tenías planes?

─Los tengo, pero estaba de camino cuando escuché que Sherlock lloraba─ dijo acunando al niño que se tensó al escuchar que su niñero tenía planes y no precisamente con nadie que él conociera.

─¿Acaso una cita?─ El Señor Holmes intervino y Mycroft se puso serio, como casi nunca lo veían, era claro que se molestó por la sola mención de Greg teniendo una cita con cualquiera de esas cucarachas que pretendían poner sus asquerosas patas sobre el dulce y suave Omega.

─Nada de eso─ sonrió Greg con las mejillas rojas ─Ayudaré a mi profesora de álgebra con los chicos del curso de verano.─ Greg sintió relajarse inmediatamente a Sherlock en sus brazos y el sonido de la respiración profunda de Mycroft tampoco pasó inadvertido, ayudar a una profesora era algo bueno, no era una cita, nada que temer.

─¿Qué tal si Mycroft te acompaña? Es el primero de su clase, es un chico muy listo y también podría echar una mano─ ofreció el padre de Mycroft y el pelirrojo no supo si odiar o agradecer a su padre por la propuesta.

─Seguro, siempre es bueno tener manos extra… no soy bueno particularmente en álgebra pero era el único disponible, así que me llamaron y los créditos extra siempre son buenos─ dijo apenado Greg sonrojándose cuando Sherlock se frotó contra su cuello, el punto que comenzaba a sensibilizarse para que en el futuro la marca de un Alpha descanse. El niño estaba más que embelesado con la fragancia del Omega, la actitud del pequeño recordaba a un gatito ronroneando en los brazos de su madre.

─Cariño, Greg tiene que marcharse─ dijo su madre intentando arrancar a su pequeño del pobre joven.

─Quiero ir con Greggie, mami ¡por favor!─ chilló el niño.

─Hey, Sherly, escucha, mañana jugaremos, mi escuela es aburrida, en cambio puedes salir con tus papás y divertirte─ intentó convencerlo Greg y el niño por fin se soltó de él.

Mycroft observaba embelesado aquella escena, la facilidad con que el niñero convencía a Sherlock, y la posesividad de su hermano sobre él, algo se removió en él, un extraño sentimiento de calidez lo invadió, sin embargo lo asoció al sol de verano. Ese día otra vez sus libros se quedarían sin desempolvar, pero aprendería sobre la juventud con el mejor guía, Gregory Lestrade.

─¿Entones vienes?─ la pregunta de Greg sacó de sus pensamientos a Mycroft.

─Claro─ sonrió radiante ante la sonrisa que se exhibía en el rostro de Greg, esa sonrisa cálida que lo llamaba a sentirse necesitado por alguien, único y especial para ese chico que lo aceptó desde el primer momento. ─¿Quieres que lleve algo?

─Si tienes un libro de álgebra puedes traerlo, seguro le ayuda a la profesora─ Greg se encogió de brazos pues él no llevaba absolutamente nada.

─Sí, traeré uno─ Mycroft corrió a su habitación y metió a la mochila un libro de álgebra que le sirvió en sus cursos inferiores, además empacó una botella de agua, y su cámara desechable, aquella era una buena oportunidad para usarla. Cuando regresó a la sala, halló recostado a Greg en la pared con los ojos cerrados, al pelirrojo el corazón le jugó una mala pasada y se puso a latir frenético, la belleza de ese joven era innegable, lucía como la más bella estatua jamás esculpida, de él las musas adquirían la inspiración que regalaban. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios atrayendo la mirada de su madre que se mantuvo en silencio, reconocía esas reacciones del amor juvenil, pero el acuerdo era mantenerse alejados de las decisiones que tomasen sus hijos respecto a su corazón.

Greg abrió los ojos tarareando una melodía que Mycroft desconocía, alguna canción moderna que seguramente pasó por alto pues no estaba muy interesado en escuchar esa música o básicamente en escuchar música. ─Vamos─ Greg lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo hacia la calle diciendo adiós en un grito pues tenía poco tiempo para llegar al colegio ─Tendremos que correr─ aceleró sus pasos llevándolos a un trote que Mycroft siguió al mismo ritmo, de pronto descubrió que la mano del castaño se había enredado con la suya mientras corrían hacia la escuela, aquel gesto lo llenó de un sentimiento agradable que lo impulsó a seguir corriendo hacia la dirección que Greg marcaba.

─¿Es aquí?─ dijo Mycroft cuando se detuvieron frente a un edificio antiguo con aspecto de ser uno de esos colegios de comedia romántica.

─Sí─ jadeó Greg cansado por la carrera ─Bienvenido al sitio de los probres ─bromeó pues vio la expresión de desencanto en la cara de Mycroft.

─No es lo que quise decir─ intentó disculparse pero el chico simplemente se echó a reír demostrando que no se hallaba ofendido de ninguna forma.

─Entremos, seguramente la profesora y los del curso ya están dentro─ Greg volvió a tomarlo de la mano y Mycroft esta vez disfrutó mejor del contacto.

Caminaron por los amplios y vacíos pasillos del colegio sin soltarse de las manos, el pelirrojo aprovechaba para conocer ese sitio donde jamás puso un pie antes, toda su educación fue hecha en el internado al que asistía, así que desconocía los sitios de educación regular como ese. El sonido de la melodía que tarareó Greg con anterioridad lo sacó de sus observaciones, sin embargo no era el castaño quien la emitía sino el hombre que se hallaba barriendo uno de los pasillos, un hombre alto y rubio que posiblemente estaba rondando la tercera edad.

 _Hallo Lieblingsmensch, ein riesen Kompliment dafür, dass du mich so gut kennst bei dir kann ich ich sein, verträumt und verrückt sein na na na na na na._ _Danke Lieblingsmensch, schön, dass wir uns kennen_ ─Esta vez fue la voz de Greg la que se escuchó, el hombre elevó la vista de su tarea y sonrió al ver al jovencito aparecer.

─Hallo Greg!─ saludó el hombre animado, Mycroft reconoció aquel idioma como alemán y le causó curiosidad que Greg también hablase ese idioma, ¿qué más secretos le ocultaba el castaño?

─Guten Morgen Herr Baum!─ saludó Greg sin soltar a Mycroft o desviarse de su camino.

─¿También hablas alemán?─ Mycroft sonrió curioso.

─¿Yo? ¡No! Solo me aprendí la canción para que Herr Baum no se sintiera tan solo, emigró con su familia de Alemania hace más de treinta años, su esposa murió, sus hijos se casaron… es el dueño del colegio pero le gusta pasar tiempo limpiando y ordenando como lo haría un conserje, creo que es porque no quiere estar solo en casa─ comentó Greg apenado por el hombre.

─No me gustaría estar solo a su edad─ dijo muy sinceramente Mycroft, si lo veía en perspectiva, definitivamente se compraría un gato para que hiciera ruido en casa con tal de no ser como ese hombre.

─Algunos no tienen mucha suerte─ Greg suspiró y lo llevó escaleras arriba aún tomando su mano, ese gesto parecía hacerse eterno en ellos y a Mycroft le gustaba.

─No lo discuto─ apoyó Mycroft siguiendo los pasos de Greg hasta la segunda planta del edificio donde se podía escuchar la voz de la maestra hablando de ecuaciones. Aquel ambiente resultaba tan diferente para el Alpha, él estaba acostumbrado a los pasillos de corte gótico, el eco de los pasos al caminar por los sitios vacíos, jardines con flores elegantes, uniformes arreglados en perfección… el lugar de estudios de su amigo resultaba diferente, los jardines eran simples pero no menos bellos, los pasillos pertenecían a una edificación moderna, aunque la fachada del edificio respetaba su diseño original, la luz entraba por todos lados y cada uno vestía a su manera, entonces se le antojó la idea de que, aquel sitio reflejaba un poco la personalidad de Greg.

─Lamento llegar tarde─ el castaño los había guiado hasta la entrada de un salón grande decorado con estantes repletos de libros y carteles con símbolos matemáticos en las paredes. Un grupo pequeño de seis chicos con expresión de fastidio ocupaban los asientos y la profesora, una mujer de mediana edad, ofrecía sus conocimientos para que esos vagos pudieran pasar el curso.

─Hola Greg, gracias por venir─ saludó la profesora antes de quedar confundida por la presencia del misterioso acompañante.

─Ah, él es Mycroft, viene conmigo y sabe mucho de álgebra─ presentó Greg y Mycroft se alzó con su cara de sabelotodo.

─Mycroft Holmes, Eton College, un gusto conocerla─ Se presentó Mycroft con una reverencia que sorprendió un poco a Greg, no lo había visto ser tan formal, sin embargo no debía extrañarle, Mycroft recibía un tipo de educación muy diferente a la que él recibía, aunque en su antiguo colegio en Lyon las cosas también eran algo estiradas.

─Katherine Torrance, profesora de álgebra─ ella imitó la reverencia, aquel pelirrojo venía de otro sitio, su educación era avanzada, y eso hizo saltar la duda en su cabeza, ¿cómo se conocían esos dos?

Los alumnos estaban quietos en sus asientos, a la espera de que algo más sucediera, muchos de ellos se morían de la curiosidad por saber como uno de esos niños estirados conocía a la adquisición francesa de la comunidad, y, especialmente, deseaban una respuesta a por qué se hallaban tomados de la mano. Nadie en todo el colegio logró tanto acercamiento con Greg, y entonces aparecía un estiradito y se llevaba al trofeo peleado.

─Es un gusto, Greg me dijo que ayudaría con su curso de verano, es obvio que me hallo en un curso superior pero guardo a perfección cualquier conocimiento algebraico de mis cursos pasados─ sonrió Mycroft y Greg le dio una sonrisa tímida y dulce a sus palabras.

─Él puede ayudarla más que yo─ reconoció el castaño ─así que como no tenía más que hacer le pedí que viniera.

─Una buena decisión Greg─ felicitó ella aliviada de tener ayuda extra ─Apenas empezaba el tema hoy, después haremos ejercicios y resolveremos dudas─ ella volvió a su sitio tras indicarles que tomaran asiento en los escritorios del fondo.

En silencio se instalaron y la profesora siguió con el tema, aunque nadie estaba poniendo atención en realidad, todos se hallaban alerta del pelirrojo estirado y el castaño francés, Mycroft sabía que su presencia generaba inquietudes en esos buenos para nada, sin embargo le divertía, le gustaba causar un poco de revuelo a donde iba y a Greg no parecía molestarle. ─Estoy acostumbrado, desde que llegué no hacen más que murmurar─ comentó el chico casi como si leyese la mente de Mycroft.

─¿No te molesta?

─Al principio, pero no puedo hacer nada, ellos seguirán hablando y me divierten algunas cosas que dicen.

─En Eton están prohibidos los chismes o murmullos, si quieres hacerlo lo harás en la privacidad de tus habitaciones, aunque sigue siendo de mal gusto, un caballero no se comporta de esa forma.

─Bueno, ellos nunca serán caballeros o damas─ Greg señaló al grupo de repitentes ─supongo que si quiero un caballero puedo ir a Eton y seducir a alguno ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que les gustaría a los de Eton?

─¿Estás loco? ¿A quién no le gustarías?─ un leve sonrojo se estacionó en las mejillas de Mycroft para apoyar su predicamento, para él, Greg podría conquistar hasta a los mismísimos príncipes y Duques. ─Si fueras a Eton, no pararías de recibir invitaciones muy formales para un matrimonio con miembros de alguna reconocida y digna familia de Inglaterra.

─Gracias─ murmuró Greg dejando una caricia en las mejillas de Mycroft, aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentir bien, no porque pudiera convertirse en Duque por matrimonio, sino porque era Mycroft quien le decía indirectamente cuán hermoso lo consideraba.

La profesora interrumpió sus momentos de intimidad al pedirle a Greg que fuese por el material que ella dejó en la sala de profesores, el chico asintió y se encaminó por el pedido, en el salón quedó Mycroft a la espera de ser útil, cosa que llegó pronto pues realizarían algunos ejercicios y resolverían dudas a la par, así que de pronto estaba explicando lo mejor que podía el tema a un joven Omega que lo veía con la mirada embelesada, a veces recibía ese tipo de miradas, pero en general evitaba cualquier tipo de comportamiento que sugiriese el más mínimo interés en la persona que posaba sus ojos en él. Sin embargo el chico parecía deslumbrado con el Alpha.

─¿Comprendes?─ Mycroft terminó de explicar y solo percibió un movimiento afirmativo por parte del chico. Los ojos azules del joven se clavaban con insistencia en Mycroft, estéticamente resultaría atractivo de no ser porque el Alpha al que intentaba conquistar era la excepción a la regla, no se guiaba por sus instintos como el resto de sus congéneres. No, él no estaba interesado en nadie, o bueno, en casi nadie. ─Oye, no creo que comprendieses el tema y aunque me da igual si apruebas o no, tu profesora me ha encargado la tarea de educarte, así que presta atención─ regañó molesto Mycroft logrando que el Omega se removiera incómodo en su asiento.

La explicación siguió por buen curso hasta que el Omega se volvió un poco más atrevido y posó su mano sobre aquella perteneciente a Mycroft que descansaba sobre el escritorio, el pelirrojo se sobresaltó sin saber qué hacer, ese contacto no le parecía agradable de ninguna forma, no era como tener la suave y cálida mano de Greg junto a la suya. Y pensando en el castaño, se materializó con el encargo de la profesora, sus ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en Mycroft y el chico y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, todos hablan de lo territoriales que pueden ser los Alphas, pero muy pocos mencionan que los Omegas pueden ser incluso peores, en este caso Greg, quien dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio de la cátedra y se acercó a ellos con pasos firmes dando un manotazo a la mano que aprisionaba la de Mycroft.

─Deja de perder el tiempo y aprende de una vez─ habló molesto viendo amenazante al chico. A continuación se abrazó a Mycroft para dejar en claro que ese Alpha era suyo y que aquel que decidiese por estupidez acercarse a él se enfrentaría con pared. El pelirrojo por su parte dejó a Greg actuar, se hallaba aturdido por la situación, sin embargo la actitud del castaño le dejó en claro que así como él parecía estar necesitado del francés, éste necesitaba de él.

─No seas idiota─ fue la respuesta del Omega intruso.

─No lo soy─ Greg sonrió superior dejando en claro quién ganaba las atenciones del Alpha. ─Je suis supérieur à toi.

─¿Qué te parece si nos vamos─ propuso Mycroft embelesado con el aroma de Greg, lo tenía tan cerca que se estaba embriagando de lo delicioso que le resultaba su naturaleza.

─Quiero enseñarte algo─ aceptó Greg yendo a avisar a su profesora que no podían quedarse mucho más.

Minutos después corrían por los pasillos desiertos, aún tomados de las manos, Mycroft podía sentir su corazón bombear con fuerza y no precisamente gracias al ejercicio, algo había en tener a Greg cerca que le alborotaba todas las hormonas y le hacía desear estar tan cerca de él como fuese posible. El chico lo guiaba hacia el campo de rugby vacío, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y Greg se recostó justo a la mitad de aquella extensión verde. ─Vamos─ pidió cuando Mycroft dudó si recostarse sobre el pasto sin protección alguna era buena idea. Al final cedió, quedando con la vista en el cielo y su mano sosteniendo la de Greg.

La cálida brisa del verano acarició sus cabellos y danzó por el lugar un momento causando una sonrisa en el castaño, aquel era su sitio favorito. ─¿No es hermoso?─ preguntó en un suspiro.

─Lo es─ contestó honestamente Mycroft.

─Lo descubrí en una clase de deportes, me tiré agotado justo en este sitio y pude ver el cielo, azul, muy azul, a veces vengo aquí para sentirme en paz…

─Greg… sobre ese chico…

─Lo siento… no quería arruinar nada…─ se disculpó sin poder ocultar por completo su decepción.

─No, no arruinaste nada… jamás podría gustarme─ Mycroft volteó el rostro para ver a Greg, sus ojos repasaron el perfil del joven descubriendo los matices acanelados de su tez, el tono chocolate de su cabello y sus mejillas ligeramente rojizas por el calor. Sus manos acariciaron las de Greg y en un movimiento rápido llamado por los sentimientos que poseía por Greg, dejó un beso en sus mejillas, el primer beso que daría en su vida. El castaño cerró los ojos disfrutando del gesto, su corazón saltó de gusto al saberse querido por ese pelirrojo, desde aquella mañana en que Mycroft le abrió la puerta supo que deseaba conocer a ese chico, ¿por qué? Era algo que apenas descubriría. Lo cierto era que, en ese momento se sentía dichoso de que Mycroft lo besara, era un beso casto, suave e inocente pero que ponía sobre la mesa la atracción que llamaba con urgencia a permanecer junto al otro.

Greg giró su rostro para observar mejor a Mycroft, se encontró con dos esmeraldas que lo veían con adoración, llenas de algo que causó una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, le sonrió y de pronto se halló dispuesto a entregar su primer beso a ese joven de cabellos en llamas, cerró los ojos y dejó que los labios inexpertos de Mycroft se posaran sobre los propios, resultaban suaves, temblaban un poco, nada que hubiese imaginado se comparaba con lo hermoso de ese momento. Se separaron con lentitud, las mejillas de ambos se veían rojas por la emoción, los ojos de Greg brillaban y Mycroft veía con adoración al joven, definitivamente se había enamorado. Gregory Lestrade sería no solo su amor de verano, se convertiría en su primer amor, su primera vez en más de un sentido.

Permanecieron en silencio adorándose con la mirada hasta que decidieron que querían explorar esa hermosa sensación y fue Mycroft quien, en un acto arriesgado, rodó para quedar sobre Greg y poder apreciar con mayor gusto su rostro, los labios entreabiertos del castaño le llamaban con insistencia y no dudó en repetir el beso. Esta vez aprisionó su labio inferior en un beso torpe que fue correspondido por Greg, con ritmo lento se dieron tiempo para conocer el sabor de los labios del otro, guardando en la memoria la deliciosa sensación de comerse a besos, quizás torpes en la materia, sin embargo lo único importante era que lo hacían con el otro, que ambos entendían que aquello era materia inexplorada y que tendrían muchos momentos para mejorar la técnica. El aroma de ambos resultó una mezcla perfecta, atrayente y revitalizante, Mycroft se animó a explorar con sus dedos los cabellos sedosos de Greg hallándose con que jamás hubiese imaginado lo suaves que resultarían esas hebras de chocolate.

En algún sitio el repicar de un reloj anunciando las doce interrumpió a los jóvenes que se exploraban con besos y caricias, era tiempo de volver a casa, así que Mycroft de mala gana fue el primero en ponerse de pie ofreciendo una mano a Greg al levantarse. Un adulto hubiese aclarado las cosas, mencionar el rumbo que debería llevar la relación, sin embargo ellos eran chicos felices de estar con el otro, en tanto pudieran estar así, no pedirían más. ─Espera─ dijo Mycroft sacando de la mochila su cámara, la encendió y besó a Greg nuevamente tomando una fotografía del momento.

─Quiero una copia─ pidió Greg caminando hacia la salida con una sonrisa enamorada.

─Lo prometo─ dijo Mycroft, a partir de ese momento la cámara los acompañaría, guardaría los recuerdos de ese verano juntos.

* * *

 ** _*La canción que canta Greg se llama Lieblingsmensch y es de Namika, por si la desean escuchar._**


	4. Capitulo IV -Love is us-

**CAPITULO IV**

 **–** **Love is us–**

Mycroft y Greg abandonaron las instalaciones del colegio decididos a pasar todo el día juntos, no sería difícil, pues los padres de Mycroft llegarían tarde y Greg también estaba solo en casa. El castaño guió al Alpha hacia el parque donde parecía haberse instalado uno de esos festivales de verano, tocarían algunas bandas y las carpas con comida y juegos se habían instalado, era el escenario perfecto para las parejas, parejas como ellos.

Era medio día y el aroma a comida despertó el apetito de los jóvenes –¿Quieres comer?– propuso Mycroft sin soltar a Greg, lo sostenía de la cintura, era claro que deseaba demostrar que se hallaban juntos, dejar su aroma en el castaño... no lo estaba pensando, no racionalizaba aquello que sentía, por primera vez en su vida estaba dejándose llevar por ese torbellino de emociones y sensaciones que despertaban su instinto en el más básico sentido.

–¿Qué te parece una hamburguesa con papas?– propuso Greg señalando un puesto que ofrecía hamburguesas entre otras delicias culinarias.

–Claro– aceptó Mycroft, no quería quedar como un idiota frente al chico, pero lo cierto era que en el pasado su cuerpo no era precisamente atractivo y vivía acomplejado con la idea de volver a ser el niño gordo que todos rechazaban, no deseaba volver a ser _"Fatcroft"_ como cruelmente lo llamaba el idiota de Frank y su pandilla de idiotas, por suerte ya no tenía que aguantarlos, pero el complejo seguía allí.

–Mycroft, ¿estás bien?– la voz del chico lo sacó de sus recuerdos, la mirada preocupada de Greg le hizo sentir un poco culpable, mira que causar preocupación en alguien tan puro e inocente como Gregory Lestrade bien podría denominarse un pecado capital, o esa fue la impresión de Mycroft al momento de hallar esa emoción en su acompañante.

–Sí, todo está bien– sonrió y le robó un beso corto a Greg para alejar esa ingrata sensación de incomodidad que comenzó a rondar sobre ellos.

–Si no te gustan las hamburguesas también hay un puesto de pizzas...– dijo el chico tras el beso, pero Mycroft negó con la cabeza guiándolo él mismo al sitio que Greg señalara antes. Como el resto, se enfilaron a la caja para ordenar al mismo tiempo que observaban el menú pegado ingeniosamente en varios sitios de la carpa, el olor de la comida aumentó su apetito y pronto estaban deseando que la fila avanzara con mayor rapidez, pues eran seducidos por las sabrosas hamburguesas que se estaban cocinando.

–¿Qué te parece si pedimos un combo para compartir?– propuso Myroft y Greg asintió con la cabeza para luego recostarse en el hombro de Mycroft sintiéndose un poco agotado.

–Es bueno tener un día libre de todos- murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Alpha -No me malinterpretes, es solo que Sherlock es un poco demandante...

–Lo sé, y no entiendo qué hiciste con él, pero mi problemático hermanito parece prendado de ti, su récord en huida de niñeras y niñeros es de tres minutos, se las arregla para que todos se alejen, en cambio contigo quiere que estes todo el tiempo a su lado, te demanda– comentó envolviendo en un abrazo a Greg.

–No tengo idea para ser honesto, yo solo tomé el trabajo y él siempre se comportó bien...- suspiró dejándose llevar por el aroma de Mycroft, se sentía seguro en su brazos, el contacto en ellos resultaba tan natural que lograba hacerlo creer que en todo el mundo, aquel era su sitio.

–Me temo que estará celoso cuando sepa que no puede tenerte...- fanfarroneó Mycroft.

–Oye, tranquilo Alpha- rió Greg dando un golpe en el costa del pelirrojo -No seas celoso, es tu hermano.

–Por eso lo digo, lo conozco muy bien.

–¿Tan malo será?

–Una vez Eurus tomó su oso de peluche por accidente, lo siguiente que supimos era que la Tercera Guerra Mundial se desató en casa y no teníamos suficientes municiones.

–Eurus es tu hermana ¿no?

–Sí, ella pasará el verano en casa de algunos parientes. En cierta forma, estoy feliz que ella no esté aquí.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Los Holmes somos muy competitivos, entonces si ella te hubiese conocido también, tendrías a tres Alphas tras tu cabeza.

–¿Tienes miedo de tu hermana? Yo creo que si sientes algo por una persona y esta persona te corresponde no hay nada que temer... A menos que lo arruinen con tonterías, se cuidarán siempre.

–No la conoces Greg, cada Holmes es territorial, sería una pelea a muerte.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro que ella querría algo conmigo? ella es más chica que tú y yo.

–Estoy seguro porque la conozco– suspiró Mycroft con pesar, era una suerte que Eurus no conociera a Greg, de lo contrario eso hubiese sido un baño de sangre, metafóricamente claro, pero no menos cruel. Los Alphas Holmes eran de cuidado, incluso siendo tan pequeños como Sherlock no se les podía tomar a la ligera.

–Haces que piense que me he metido con los Yakuza o algo así– susurró Greg y Mycroft soltó una carcajada.

–Casi, pero sin los medios- aclaró el pelirrojo. Entonces avanzaron para ser atendidos por la mujer en la caja -Un combo para compartir– pidió Mycroft.

–Claro– ella observó a la pareja y reparó en el Omega –¿Eres el chico francés, no? He escuchado de ti, mi hija siempre dice que eres la sensación. No sabía que tenías novio, algunos corazones estarán decepcionados.

–Bueno, no era mi intención hacer eso– dijo con verdadera pena.

–No es tu culpa cariño, pero debes cuidarlo– ella dirigió sus palabras al Alpha –Es un chico apuesto.

–Lo haré– dijo Mycroft orgulloso, para después pagar por la comida.

Buscaron un sito en las mesas vacías y esperaron a que su comida llegase, se sostenían de las manos con tranquilidad y se lanzaban miradas cariñosas, era obvio que la unión de esos chicos era fuerte, pero algunos necios no atendían a lo obvio, así fue como Carl, el capitán del equipo de Rugby, se atrevió a interrumpir la improvisada cita de la pareja.

–¡Hey pequeño!– se acercó a ellos sentándose al lado de Greg pasando su brazo alrededor de su cintura –Así que... ¿me darás un beso?

–Aléjate– amenazó Mycroft extrañamente calmado –Greg no está disponible.

–Cállate zanahora, él está disponible para mí– sonrió Carl encendiendo aún más la furia de Mycroft, si Greg creía que las palabras de Mycroft sobre los Alphas Holmes eran una exageración, pronto entendería que en realidad se quedaban cortas para describirlos.

–Carl, en realidad estoy saliendo con Mycroft– aclaró el castaño intentado alejarse del chico, pero éste solo afianzó aún más el agarre en su cintura.

–Escucha, aléjate de él si tienes algo de cerebro– siseó al Alpha furioso.

–No me amenaces estirado– amenzacó el Alpha y fue todo para Mycroft, se puso de pie y en un movimiento rápido apartó al molesto intruso de Greg, lo tomó del cuello y estampó su espalda sobre la mesa con los ojos completamente negros.

–Te lo advertí– siseó Mycroft convertido en un verdadero Alpha, él era ese tipo de persona que mataría por proteger a los suyos, su instinto estaba dispuesto a reaccionar ante la amenaza, aunque no por ello tendría menor elegancia sus movimientos. Fue por ello que en otro movimiento rápido empujó al intruso al paso y sonrió arreglándose los cabellos con superioridad. –No vuelvas a tocarlo– amenazó y el chico se limitó a salir corriendo, el pelirrojo tomó asiento ante la mirada en shock de Greg. –No volverá a molestarte– suspiró tranquilo Mycroft y el castaño se echó a reír, su risa era divertida, su rostro reflejaba lo gracioso que le resultó aquello. –¿Qué pasa?– preguntó el pelirrojo y Greg no pudo más que reír mucho más alto.

La risa del Omega resultó contagiosa y Mycroft resultó envuelto en ella, de pronto estaban riendo tanto que la barriga comenzó a dolerles, Greg se limpió algunas lágrimas que aparecieron a causa de la risa, no importaba que sucediera, el castaño sabía darle la vuelta al asunto y volverlo algo positivo. Así que ahora tendrían un recuerdo gracioso de ese desventurado encuentro y también, en el corazón del castaño los sentimientos que tenía hacia Mycroft se intensificaron.

–Su orden– una chica apareció con lo que pidieron y solo entonces pudieron volver a la seriedad, Greg no dejaba de sonreír al pelirrojo, si alguien pudiera describir aquello se apegaría a los cuentos de Disney y creería que Mycroft era el príncipe azul… pero Greg era menos convencional, y pensó en el clásico de Jane Austen, Orgullo y Prejuicio, el Alpha se le antojó un poco a Mr. Darcy.

–Gracias– dijo Greg cogiendo una papa frita y llevándosela a los labios –Mr. Darcy.

Mycroft parpadeó sorprendido por lo último, ese chico castaño lo estaba comparando con uno de los íconos del romance y ciertamente le causaba sorpresa, pero para complacerlo, tomó una de las manos de Greg y dejó un beso en el dorso, al mejor estilo de caballero inglés que se le ocurrió y pudo observar como el Omega le veía con los ojos brillantes. – _De rien mon amour_ – respondió y una corriente suave de gratas emociones embargó a ambos, quizás amor, quizás felicidad… quien sabe, lo importante era que ellos se tenían en ese momento el uno al otro, dispuestos a luchar para permanecer así. Juntos.

La tarde transcurría tranquila, ellos paseaban por aquel festival y se sentían tan afortunados, quizás deberían volver a casa, pero lo cierto era que no tenían intención de hacerlo, una banda local tocaría al atardecer y ellos consiguieron instalarse en un buen sitio para apreciar el espectáculo. Mycroft extendió una sudadera que siempre llevaba en su mochila y ambos se tumbaron sobre el pasto, el día comenzaba a ponerse naranja y Mycroft aprovechó el momento para robar un beso a Greg, con el primer beso supo que aquellos labios serían su perdición y en cada ocasión que volvió a probarlos confirmó en qué medida deseaba pasarse el tiempo acariciando los suaves y delicados labios del Omega.

Greg se abrazó a él y pegó su rostro al cuello de Mycroft, al estar con él se sentía protegido, su corazón se volvía cálido y parecía que toda su vida hubiese esperado por tener al Alpha a su lado. Mycroft envolvió en sus brazos al chico y se detuvo a acariciar suavemente su espalda, la complexión delgada de Greg contrastaba con la fuerza interior del chico, llegaría el día que crecería, se volvería un hombre y aquellas atractivas curvas se volverían un imán de pretendientes, pero Mycroft solo podía pensar en el ahora, y lo fuerte que late su corazón por hallar a alguien como Gregory Lestrade. Antes de conocerlo apreciaba las muestras afectivas como algo innecesario, en el colegio veía como todos parecían jugar a tener esos lazos afectivos, algunos lo intentaron, llamaban su atención con tácticas tontas, él simplemente no tenía interés en ellos. Pero la vida le tenía preparado un revés a su idea de las relaciones. Le tenía a Greg, aguardando por él.

La banda apareció y las personas reunidas aplaudieron, entonces Greg dio un último beso a su pelirrojo y ambos se sentaron abrazados para apreciar el concierto, aquella era una de esas típicas bandas de cochera que tenían talento, con canciones suaves inundaron el ambiente cálido de verano. El sol se despedía con un color rojizo en el horizontes y las luces comenzaron a encenderse dando la idea de magia rodeando a los asistentes, los ojos de Mycroft no se apartaron de Greg, lo veía cantar alguna estrofa, moverse al ritmo de la música, sonreír con esa expresión feliz que hacía su rostro iluminarse como la más bella estrella del universo. Atrás quedaba la fría y dura razón cuando Greg sonreía de esa forma, no existía nada más. Aspiró el delicioso aroma del chico y decidió que no quería dar nada por sentado con Greg, a pesar de no saber nada sobre romance o amor, Mycroft decidió que aquel momento de su vida era el ideal para hacer la propuesta, le pediría al Omega que saliera con él, le haría la pregunta del millón.

–¿Te diviertes?– habló suave y Greg guió sus ojos hacia él con esa luz iluminando su rostro. A Mycroft le resultó el ser más hermoso del mundo.

–Esto es genial, tenemos todo esto y tú estás aquí Mr. Darcy…– el chico pasó sus dedos con suavidad sobre las mejillas del pelirrojo y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Ambos lo presentían, era el momento.

–Greg… Yo… no sé nada de esto, soy bastante inexperto en esto pero…– el castaño le veía curioso, expectante al punto donde aquellas palabras guiaban. Mycroft tomó un respiro y apuró las palabras que deseaba ofrecer. –Antes de que te conociera consideraba las relaciones una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, una excusa para dejar a la libido actuar, pero… es decir, tú me enseñaste que es todo lo opuesto, eres maravilloso y… me gustaría, si quieres… no deseo presionarte… ¿Quieres ser mi… novio?

El viento veraniego sopló en esos momentos, un escalofrío recorrió a Mycroft, de pronto temió que Greg no aceptara, en una milésima de segundo había hecho de la espera por la respuesta su infierno personal, porque sí, Mycroft podría ser un tipo listo pero también era terrible al comprender a alguien tan particular como Greg. Quizás su rostro estaba reflejando la angustia en su interior porque Greg de pronto depositó una caricia suave en sus mejillas para calmarlo, ese gesto detuvo la revolución en su cerebro y puso atención al Omega, le daría su respuesta –Me besas, te peleas con un Alpha por mí y me traes a este sitio para escuchar las canciones más cursis del mundo ¿cómo podría decir que no?– Greg sonrió y dejó un beso en los labios de Mycroft, lento y suave, digno de recordar como el primer beso de su relación.

Quizás el destino quiso decirles algo, porque en ese momento los fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo nocturno dibujando figuras de colores que incluían varios corazones que parecían animar sus sentimientos. Quizás estaban diciendo que aquel era el camino correcto, sin embargo aún les esperaba mucha vida y los giros del destino son inciertos. Aunque de momento ese era el momento, el tiempo de estar juntos.

El concierto terminó cerca de las ocho, entonces los chicos comprendieron que posiblemente estarían castigados, así que saliendo de la burbuja de amor en que se encerraron ese día, decidieron que era momento de volver a casa. Así fue como Mycroft guardó la sudadera en su mochila y tras pasar su brazo por la cintura de su, ahora novio, caminó junto a él para llevarlo a casa.

El padre de Greg estaba de pie frente a la puerta de entrada, la luz dejaba ver su expresión molesta, era tarde y lo sabían, pero además podían adivinar que él ya sabía lo de ellos, era lógico al ver como caminaban tan juntos, sintiéndose cómplices de algo que solo ellos conocían. –Llegas tarde– Adrien los recibió con cara de pocos amigos.

–Lo siento papá, pero decidimos quedarnos al concierto del parque– Greg bajó la mirada y el Alpha no pudo seguir enojado mucho tiempo. Jamás podría enojarse con su pequeño hijo. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Mycroft. Con él si que podía enojarse.

–Así qué, ¿algo que quieras decirme?– le vio con tal seriedad que incluso a Greg le pareció un poco aterrador.

–Señor, quisiera su permiso y el de su esposa para poder salir con su hijo, quisiera que me otorguen su autorización para establecer una relación de carácter sentimental con Gregory– soltó en el tono más formal que Mycroft pudo y pronto Adrien estaba riendo, debería estar molesto pero aquel mini caballero con toda su palabrería le había hecho gracia. Greg por su parte también le dio una mirada a su novio que se podría resumir con un enorme signo de interrogación, su novio era una suerte de personaje del siglo XX pidiendo autorización a los padres para tomarse de la mano, aunque claro, ellos ya habían pasado a algo más que tomarse de las manos.

–Caballero– dijo Adrien cuando controló su risa –Si mi hijo en su total libertad es lo que desea, su madre y yo no tendremos inconveniente en que le visite como novio. Pero deben volver temprano a casa para tranquilidad no solo nuestra sino de sus padres también.

–Agradezco su consejo señor, así lo haré– dijo Mycroft y Adrien tuvo que entrar para darles privacidad y de paso anunciar las noticias a su esposa. Esta vez estaban en lo cierto las madres de ambos chicos y es que el plan de los Holmes y los Lestrade fue apostar si ellos volverían siendo novios esa noche, las madres no lo dudaron pero los padres aún creían que los chicos no iban tan rápido, pero allí estaba la evidencia. Entonces tanto papá Holmes como papá Lestrade deberían pagar cierta suma a sus señoras por perder aquella apuesta. Por la tarde y al notar que los chicos no llegaban ellas se pusieron en contacto y pronto supieron que esos dos estarían en algo, bastaba con recordar sus épocas de juventud para entender al par de tortolitos. Era obvio para todos que algo así pasaría, era claro desde el primer momento que los vieron juntos, ellos estaban destinados a unirse, pero la rapidez con que actuaron no dejaba de sorprender.

–Perdona a papá– pidió Greg apenado.

–Está bien, me ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba… ahora solo quedan mis padres

–Algo me dice que ya lo saben, mamá no es de guardar secretos.

–Supongo que me espera un castigo en casa… Descansa Greg.

–Hasta mañana Mr. Darcy, parece que cuidaré de Sherlock mañana.

–Ese será un problema.

–Diré que yo te seduje

–Y no tienes idea de cuanto– Mycroft sonrió y le dio un último beso a Greg antes de encaminarse a casa, suerte que su casa estaba a unos minutos de allí.

Greg suspiró sintiéndose completamente feliz, entonces entró a casa donde su mamá y su papá le vieron en silencio, como si guardaran un secreto. Él conocía esa mirada y prefirió no preguntar. En cambio subió a su habitación, esperaría que Mycroft llegara a casa para llamarlo, le daría tiempo. Pero entonces pensando en él algo sucedió y el teléfono sonó, Greg respondió y allí estaba su novio. Se reportaba y le saludaba. Greg suspiró, realmente creía que nada los separaría.


	5. Capitulo V -Promesas-

_**Perdón por no actualizar este fic, me metí tanto con el fandom de Marvel que dejé esta historia de lado. El ritmo del capítulo es rápido, son muchas cosas que procesar, pero prometo que es necesario hacer esto, mi idea siempre fue iniciar con un recuerdo y después avanzar hasta la madurez, donde tendrá mayor impacto su pasado. Así que por favor, no me maten.**_

 _ **Estaré alternando la actualización de este fic con 'Quiéreme' el Spin-off de 'Mr. Seduction' así que por favor, un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo V**_

 _ **-Promesas-**_

El verano se escurrió entre sus dedos, pronto llegó el día en que apreciarían aquella lluvia de estrellas, todo estaba preparado, desde el telescopio, las chucherías y las mantas para dormir, todo fue fríamente calculado, y a pesar de que Sherlock hizo la rabieta de su vida, no lo dejaron quedarse a dormir fuera, era pequeño y podría enfermar, en cambio los novios sí que pudieron continuar con el plan inicial, Greg estaba más que feliz de pasar tiempo con Mycroft, últimamente hacían todo juntos, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

-Listo- comentó el pelirrojo tras ubicar el telescopio -aunque dudo que sea necesario, está en posición para la lluvia de estrellas.

-Nunca está de más prevenir- contestó Greg abriendo una bolsa de frituras -Están ricas.

-Son mis favoritas- comentó sentándose a la par de su novio, jamás imaginó que existiera alguien en el mundo capaz de convertirlo en una persona normal, con Greg no necesitaba sobre analizar nada, se dejaba llevar, perdía toda capacidad de razonamiento y se entregaba a las emociones.

-Ahora también son las mías- recostó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y suspiró -¿Crees que Sherlock me odie porque me puse de parte de tu madre?

-Creo que él odia a todos, pero a ti jamás, Sherlock está celoso, antes de que volviese del internado, él creía que eras suyo, nadie se interponía entre ustedes, pero ahora debe compartirte con su odios hermano mayor, que encima logró que aceptaras ser su novio- explicó tras un suspiro, tenía la leve sospecha que su hermanito estaba muy enamorado, de forma platónica, de su niñero.

-Todo eso de los Alphas celosos es tan nuevo para mí- sonrió -Papá es Alpha pero nunca lo he visto ponerse así con mamá y los chicos de la escuela son idiotas, ellos no cuentan... Sherlock y tú son los Alphas con los que más he convivido, él es un niño bueno y tú eres mi novio.

-Para ser honesto, no esperaba que al volver a casa encontraría a alguien como tú, los Omegas que conozco son desagradables, no sentí interés por nadie, entonces tu simplemente llegaste a nuestra puerta y cambiaste todo- Mycroft tomó las manos del castaño entre las suyas y depositó un beso cálido en el dorso de ambas. Recibió una sonrisa cálida como respuesta y un beso lento, tantas emociones y sensaciones lo volverían loco.

El cielo comenzó a iluminarse con las primeras estrellas cayendo a la tierra, tomados de las manos y en silencio contemplaron aquel maravilloso espectáculo, el cielo iluminando por infinidad de astros brillaba y aportaba a ellos la sensación de ser únicos en todo el universo, Mycroft desvió su mirada unos segundos para apreciar la belleza del rostro de Greg iluminado por el infinito. Entonces tuvo un pensamiento 'Quédate para siempre conmigo' pidió en silencio, no soportaría la vida sin Greg, en ese instante se halló tan seguro de que su lugar estaría justo a su lado.

Su relación durante ese verano se resumió a besos, salidas al parque, tomar helados, más besos y cuidar de Sherlock, Mycroft abandonó toda lógica, aquello que sentía lo hizo sentir mejor, incluso dejó de pelear con Eurus por teléfono, por primera vez se olvidó que era el mayor, el Alpha que protege a sus hermanos, se sintió tan vivo, tan único, tan humano... ver el rostro de su novio todos los días era todo lo que deseaba, a medida que el verano avanzaba comenzó a sentir ese malestar, no quería separarse de él, iría de vuelta al internado y Greg se quedaría allí...

Lo que jamás esperaron fue que algo mayor los separaría, y así fue como una tarde, tras volver del parque con Mycroft, los padres de Greg decidieron hablar con su hijo sobre la mala noticia que los tenía preocupados. -¿Por qué esas caras?- preguntó el chico al ver como una sombra de tristeza se asomaba en el rostro de sus padres.

-Cariño, tenemos una mala noticia- su madre la primera en hablar, su voz resultaba apagada, entonces Greg supo que era grave.

-¿Qué paso? ¿están bien?- de pronto la idea de que alguno de ellos estuviese enfermo lo aterró.

-Sí, nosotros estamos bien- aseguró su papá -Pero tenemos que volver a Lyon- anunció.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Greg saltó de su asiento sorprendido y dolido, no, no quería irse, no quería dejar a Mycroft, no, ahora tenía una vida en Inglaterra, no quería volver a Francia. -¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó con las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

-No, no cariño, no hiciste nada malo, nosotros tampoco queremos irnos- su madre corrió a abrazarlo, veían lo feliz que era su hijo en su nueva vida, era cruel tener que arrancarlo de ese nuevo presente, pero no había opción. -Los abuelos tuvieron un accidente y papá tiene que volver para hacerse cargo- añadió ella y Greg sintió su cuerpo volverse gelatina.

-¿Están bien? ¿los abuelos están bien?- esta vez sí estaba llorando, sintió un nudo apoderarse de su garganta que obstruía su capacidad de respirar.

-Sí cariño, ellos estarán bien- añadió su padre uniéndose al abrazo, sintió a su hijo temblar. -Pero deben descansar, no sabemos cuanto tiempo, pero serán meses, quizás años...

Y así se torció la vida de Greg, mentalmente él tenía un plan, cuando Mycroft volviera al internado intercambiarían correspondencia, pasarían las fiestas juntos, los veranos y cuando ambos fueran a la universidad vivirían juntos... pero ahora todo ese plan era un deseo roto por la tragedia, las circunstancias lo guiarían de vuelta a Francia por tiempo indefinido. Su corazón estaba roto, por la desgracia ocurrida a sus abuelos, por tener que abandonar la vida a la que tanto costó acostumbrarse y también, porque sabía que allí se acabaría su relación con Mycroft.

Esa noche lloró, lloró porque no quería apartarse de él, porque lo amaba, sentía que sería arrastrado a un agujero negro del que jamás retornaría, ahora el futuro era incierto, ¿cómo le diría aquello a Mycroft? ¿cómo romper su corazón? Greg no quería separarse de él, no quería hacerlo. -No quiero- decía entre sollozos acurrucado en su cama, habían hecho una promesa, estar juntos siempre y él no quería romperla, no quería resignarse a no volverlo a ver, y sabía que no podría quedarse por mucho tiempo más... Viajarían en los siguientes días, era un hecho, todo era tan rápido, Greg debería contarle a Mycroft todo al día siguiente, deberían despedirse...

Era increíble para el pelirrojo sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, no lo comprendía, de pronto una profunda tristeza lo invadió, intentó por todos los medios dejar de sentirlo, sin embargo parecía que no provenía de él, no comprendía nada, quería llorar, como si estuvieran desgarrando su corazón, y lo más curioso era que, no tenía un motivo lógico para encontrarse en ese estado de ánimo, no existía un motivo... Por su mente jamás pasaría la idea de que aquellos sentimientos provenían de Greg, que todo eso era posible porque lentamente se conectaron, sin la necesidad de la marca del Alpha en el Omega, aquello superaba el instinto.

Agotado por el malestar emocional, Mycroft durmió hasta la mañana siguiente, sabía que Greg llegaría temprano, cuidarían de Sherlock, inició el día de buen humor, hasta que su madre anunció que Greg no se presentaría, había un asunto familiar que lo impedía. Quiso averiguar más, pero su madre le dijo que ellos no estarían en casa hasta la tarde, cuidaría a Sherlock y quizás después Greg se pasara para verlos. Experimentó una sensación de vacío en el estómago, algo iba mal, lo sabía. Sherlock también lucía inquieto, su pequeño hermano lucía intranquilo, la ausencia de Greg era mala para todos. -¿Le hiciste algo?- preguntó el pequeño durante el desayuno.

-Espero que no- murmuró el pelirrojo, de pronto tenía miedo de haber hecho algo mal y por eso Greg no quisiera estar con él.

-¿Entonces por qué no vino Greg?

-No lo sé... mamá dijo que tenía un asunto de familia...

Pasaron el día dentro viendo caricaturas, ninguno tuvo animo para salir fuera y disfrutar del sol veraniego, era como si el sol se hubiese ocultado para ellos, esa era la verdadera naturaleza Holmes, ocultos del mundo, apartados de las emociones, encerrados en sí mismos... Greg tocó la puerta cerca de las cinco, lucía agotado, no estaba esa hermosa sonrisa que ilumina todo a su paso, él lucía mal. -¿Qué pasó?- Mycroft preguntó abrazándolo y en ese instante Greg no pudo sino soltarse a llorar, aquello era difícil, muy difícil, esa mañana fueron por los boletos de avión y comenzaron a hacer las maletas, en dos días volverían a Lyon.

-Pasó algo- logró decir cuando se calmó, por suerte Sherlock dormía la siesta y podrían hablar sin ser interrumpidos, tomaron asiento en la sala y Mycroft permitió a Greg calmarse, aunque jamás lo hizo, dejó libre su aroma para calmar a su Omega, cosa que dio buen resultado, pues el castaño pudo respirar tranquilo tras unos momentos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te tiene así?- acunó su rostro entre sus manos y con delicadeza limpió sus lágrimas.

-Yo te amo- dijo el castaño -por eso es que me duele- habló con la voz quebrada.

-Greg, dime ¿qué pasa?- preguntó asustado, jamás vio a su novio en tal estado.

-Me marcho a Francia- pronunció tras unos momentos de silencio en que reunió todo el valor que necesitaba para poder contarle la noticia -Lo siento mucho, perdóname- se abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo, quería aferrarse a él para no tener que marcharse, para no perderlo jamás.

-¿Qué?- Mycroft sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y su pecho dolió, pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. -¿Qué estás diciendo?- logró articular tras el shock inicial.

-No quiero marcharme Mycroft, no quiero dejarte- sollozó el castaño -Debemos mudarnos, papá debe hacerse cargo del negocio familiar... perdóname.

-Tranquilo- murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza -hallaremos la forma... estaremos bien- decía más por consuelo que por convicción, los separaría mar y tierra. ¿Cómo sobrevivir a eso?

-Perdóname por no poder cumplir nuestra promesa- el pelirrojo sonrió, aquella promesa que se hicieron bajo la luz de las estrellas, era una niñería y lo sabía, era una locura, pero realmente deseaba estar con él, por eso prometieron amarse por siempre.

-No has roto nada- dijo con dificultad -no has hecho nada, tú no has hecho nada malo- sentía morir, Greg fue la primera persona a la que abrió su corazón, con quien se permitió sentir, ahora se iría, el viento lo borraría de su vida, un día abriría los ojos solo para darse cuenta que estaba solo nuevamente, que nadie estaría esperándolo. Entonces sintió esa amargura que sin saber, lo invadía antes de conocer a Greg.

-Myc- dijo tras calmar un poco su llanto -No quiero que me olvides.

-Nunca- prometió él y se abrazaron en silencio, el tiempo juntos terminó y no podrían ir contra ello, sabían que no existía forma de luchar, no esta vez. -Te amo Greg, recuerda siempre eso- pidió y se entregó al dolor de la pérdida.

Despedirse de Sherlock fue igual de terrible, el niño se aferraba a Greg con fuerza, gritaba y pataleaba, repetía que no estaba de acuerdo y que se iría con él, quiso explicarle que no era posible llevarlo, pero Sherlock no atendía razones, el pequeño no estaba dispuesto a perder a esa persona que lo trató con amabilidad, que lo cuidó... -Seré bueno, quédate- pedía, pero nada había por hacer, era tiempo de separarse.

Aunque Mycroft insistió en acompañarlo al aeropuerto, Greg pidió que no lo hiciera, no sería capaz de subir al avión sabiendo que Mycroft lo veía partir, era mejor marcharse así, en silencio. sus padres se veían igual de afectados, eran tantas cosas que procesar, sus abuelos seguían en el hospital, en Lyon las cosas estaban de cabeza y por ello la urgencia de partir, Adrien se sentía culpable por arrancar así a su hijo del lugar que tanta felicidad le daba, de los brazos de ese chico que lo quería de forma honesta y sincera, sabía que era el malo de la película, pero no había opción, la vida y sus giros no tenían piedad. -Siento mucho todo esto- repetía Adrien abrazando a su hijo que lucía desconsolado esperando la llamada para abordar.

-Papá ¿crees que me ame después, cuando pase el tiempo?- preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No lo sé cariño, quizás... -murmuró, no quería alentar una falsa idea en la cabeza de su pequeño, aunque quisiera creer que sí, que Mycroft y Greg estaban destinados, algunas ocasiones eso no es garantía para la felicidad.

Por el altavoz se anunció que debían abordar, entonces Greg suspiró y con el poco valor que quedaba se encaminó hasta el avión que lo llevaría a su país natal -Hasta siempre Myc- murmuró al despegar, no volvería a pisar Inglaterra en muchos años, Mycroft se volvería parte de su pasado...


	6. Capitulo VI -El pasado es pasado-

**Capitulo VI**

 **El pasado es pasado**

Sherlock no era del tipo de persona que llega tarde a una clase que le interesa y la cátedra del profesor Williams últimamente resultaba interesante para sus avances en la química, corría por los viejos pasillos de la universidad cuando algo lo hizo frenar en seco y resbalar hasta casi caer -¿Qué es eso?- murmuró siguiendo a su olfato, su cerebro parecía activarse con ese aroma, fresco con un toque dulce, una mezcla de menta y chocolate. De pronto se sentía inquieto, el aroma era apenas perceptible para los demás, pero en Sherlock se impregnaba llamándolo con insistencia.

Siguió hasta una de las pequeñas salas de reuniones, allí se encontró con un hombre, un Omega, era de él que provenía ese aroma. Sherlock se detuvo para observarlo, ahora que estaba tan cerca seguía sin comprender por qué le interesó a su olfato, ¿Qué le pasó?... Era obvio que ese Omega utilizaba supresores, un repaso rápido a su silueta y se encontró con datos interesantes, era joven, más de veinticinco, menos de treinta, sin hijos.

Era alto, pero Sherlock aún le sacaría unos centímetros, su vestimenta formal delataba su propósito en ese lugar. De pronto una llamada interrumpió la calma en que Sherlock deducía, el Omega dio un brinco y se apuró a contestar en francés, daba excusas, como si hubiese faltado a una cita, prometía visitar a alguien y después se despidió. Alguien pasó a su lado, una de las secretarias del lugar se acercó al Omega -Puede volver mañana, estará todo en orden para entonces- la escuchó decir y él asintió.

Sherlock sintió el aroma de ese Omega por completo y de pronto se sintió ansioso, algo que creía imposible, quería tocarlo, cerró los ojos y escuchó como ese hombre avanzaba hacia la salida, se acercaba a su posición y justo cuando pasó a su lado lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a sí, entonces su corazón latió aceleradamente y sus recuerdos se activaron. La calidez del verano lo envolvió y pudo comprender quien era ese hombre -Volviste- murmuró el Alpha y sintió al Omega empujarlo.

-¡Suéltame!- Greg dio un empujón a Sherlock para apartarlo, de pronto se vio arrastrado por un lunático que lo estaba abrazando y Greg solo quería librarse de ese contacto que no solicitó.

-Lestrade, espera- el Omega se paralizó por un momento cuando escuchó su apellido, entonces vio el rostro del hombre que lo sostenía aún por el brazo, aquellos cabellos oscuros cayendo por una cascada de rulos perfectos, esos ojos...

-¿Sherlock?- apenas parpadeó y el joven asintió, Greg se quedó de piedra, los años le dieron en la cara y supo en realidad cuanto tiempo pasó desde aquel lejano verano en que dijo adiós a Inglaterra. -¿Estudias aquí?

-Sí- contestó tras morderse la lengua y no soltar uno de esos elaborados discursos que básicamente terminan demostrando lo idiotas que son los demás. -¿Maestría?

-Estoy finalizando y me han ofrecido el puesto de profesor interino, parece que se ha tenido que retirar alguien de la cátedra por un permiso de maternidad... ¡Estás tan grande! y sigues pálido...

Sherlock posó sus ojos en el joven, había cambiado, pero no lo suficiente para ser irreconocible, ocultaba su aroma con esos supresores asquerosos que se venden como dulces, pero seguía manteniendo eso que a Sherlock le hizo confiar desde que lo conoció. -Tengo que irme, te veré después- se apuró a despedirse antes de alejarse por uno de los largos y amplios pasillos del edificio a toda prisa. Sherlock observó con curiosidad al Omega sin saber exactamente qué pensar, con una pregunta bailando en su cabeza ¿Debería contar a su hermano sobre ese encuentro?

Tras su partida de Inglaterra su vida dio giros muy inesperados que irónicamente lo guiaron de vuelta a Londres, aunque estaba de vuelta apenas tenía tiempo para hacer vida social, con su trabajo como mesero hacía malabares para terminar la maestría, el poco tiempo que tenía lo pasaba haciendo horas extra en el restaurante y ocasionalmente visitaba a sus abuelos maternos. Con el nuevo trabajo que le ofrecieron esperaba mejorar sus condiciones de vida, no se quejaba del sitio en que vivía, pero quizás debería comenzar a considerar aceptar las invitaciones que algunos le hacían, hace mucho que no salía con nadie y a decir verdad, temía un poco enamorarse de otro inglés, y no es que no superara aquella fugaz relación de su adolescencia con Mycroft, pero atesoraba esos momentos tanto que casi como un pacto silencioso con ese recuerdo, decidió que sería su único inglés.

Encontrarse ese día con Sherlock trajo a su mente aquellos días de verano, esos besos sabor chocolate y la ingenuidad de creer que sería para siempre, ahora lo sabía, nada era para siempre. Sus pensamientos volaron a Mycroft, ¿cómo sería ahora? ¿lo recordaría? ¿estaría casado? Tantas dudas y lo mejor era no responderlas, no considerarlas siquiera, los primeros amores deben atesorarse como lo que fueron y no volverán a ser. El semáforo se puso en verde para los peatones y Greg se apuró a cruzar la calle, debía llegar a su trabajo, sustituiría a un amigo que estaba enfermo. El restaurante para el que trabajaba solía recibir cierto tipo de clientes, niños mimados que se creen amos del universo, algunos hombres de negocios y personas que solo buscan el cotilleo, sin embargo, las propinas eran buenas. Tan pronto entró al pequeño sitio donde solían cambiarse y dejar sus cosas uno de sus compañeros lo abordó en pánico, de pronto un grupo de Alphas apareció y necesitaban ser atendidos -No quieren betas- susurró y Greg supo qué tipo de personas eran esas, ya conocía a ese grupo, algunas ocasiones cenaban en el restaurante y eran terriblemente especiales con el trato que exigían. Algunos eran políticos reconocidos otros empresarios, mujeres y hombres Alphas con poder.

-Mierda- fue toda respuesta que Greg dio y se preparó para el espectáculo, ese día casualmente era el único Omega, todo el mundo tenía el día libre y era el peor escenario para que apareciera ese tipo de clientes. -¿estás seguro que no hay nadie más?

-Henry se fue hace media hora- contestó el chico y Greg soltó otro par de insultos, siempre se las arreglaba para no atender a ese grupito, pero hoy no podría escapar al destino.

Minutos más tarde estaba con libreta en mano tomando la orden del grupo que lo veía con ganas de devorarlo, Greg se sentía como la pobre gacela que acechan los leones, sin embargo con su mejor sonrisa tomaba las órdenes. -Una ensalada césar- pidió una Alpha de cabellos negros y mirada un tanto psicótica, ella parecía interesada en el joven mesero y Greg por su parte sentía que era escaneado por una máquina de supermercado dispuesta a encontrarle el precio. Al terminar con las órdenes se apuró a la cocina para solicitar lo que pidieron, se dio cuenta que se estaba sofocando, el ambiente entre tantos Alphas parecía tóxico.

Para alejarse de esa sensación de presa que le acariciaba los nervios, acudió a las otras mesas para tomar las órdenes, lucía más relajado cuando tuvo que volver a la mesa de los Alphas y servirles, la mujer no apartaba la mirada de él, sus mirada insistente y ese escaneo acabaría con sus nervios, terminó con las órdenes y siguió con las otras mesas, una que otra vez lo llamaban para pedir más vino, él acudía veloz con la botella en mano y se retiraba, no decía nada, le importaba poco si no recibía propina, todo era mejor que esa mirada recorriéndole una y otra vez, escaneando cada curva de su cuerpo. El suplicio acabó tras dos horas, entregó la cuenta y se retiraron, la mujer de la mirada psicótica se marchó, sin embargo en el último momento logró acercarse a él para olfatearlo y Greg pudo observar como ella lo veía fijamente y se relamía los labios. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda, ella le daba miedo.

Las horas transcurrieron y al momento de cerrar había olvidado el incidente con aquella mujer, para ser honesto consigo mismo incluso había olvidado su propio nombre, tomó el autobús y llegó a su apartamento llegada la madrugada, apenas se quitó la ropa y cayó agotado sobre la cama hasta que el despertador anunció un nuevo día -No...- dijo con desgano obligándose a abrir los ojos y caminar en modo zombie hacia la ducha, otra vez iría a la universidad, se supone que ese día firmaría su contrato, pero la burocracia retrasaba todo. Abrió la llave y el agua fría lo hizo entrar a la realidad de un nuevo día. Una ducha rápida, vestirse con propiedad para un maestro de universidad y lo más importante, tomar los supresores, jamás debía olvidar tomarlos, impedía no sólo su celo, sino ocultaba su aroma, no quería llamar atención innecesaria o que las personas se fijaran en él por su condición de Omega y no por sus capacidades como profesor. Esa tarde iría al médico por una nueva receta, necesitaba además un par de medicamentos más para contrarrestar el daño que pueden causar los supresores.

Decidió que tomaría el desayuno en la cafetería de la universidad y tras un breve repaso en el espejo a su aspecto salió hacia la universidad, por suerte su apartamento estaba a solo diez minutos andando a pie, la frescura de la mañana terminó de espantarle el sueño y para cuando llegó a la cafetería estaba de mejor humor, pidió el desayuno y con los auriculares puestos con su lista de reproducción favorita se olvidó del mundo, tanto se desconectó que no reparó en algunas miradas que profesores y estudiantes daban ocasionalmente en su dirección. Pensaba en tantas cosas y en nada al mismo tiempo, su vida necesitaba ese cambio, no más clientes extraños, no más turnos extra en días festivos... Se estaba dejando la vida en un trabajo donde se sentía como un pedazo de carne muchas veces.

-Avanzar- murmuró para sí y dejó escapar un suspiro. Decidió que era tiempo de ir a firmar su contrato, la secretaria dijo el día anterior que pasara lo más pronto posible, así que se encaminó a la oficina con los auriculares aún puestos, de pronto se le antojó salir de fiesta, uno de esos bares donde bailas hasta el amanecer, necesitaba una noche de locura. Llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Recursos Humanos y esperó, pronto la misma secretaria del día anterior lo hizo pasar frente al jefe del área y tras unos minutos el contrato se hallaba firmado y su fecha para iniciar se estableció para ese mismo día, comenzaría conociendo al personal y después sería presentado a sus nuevos estudiantes. Greg no supo cómo o cuando llegó a estar frente a un grupo de personas que conformaban el grupo de profesores del área de Literatura.

Algunos ofrecieron un cálido recibimiento, otros lo vieron como la nueva mascota y otros optaron por ignorarlo, fue asignada una oficina para su uso y sin más comenzó a revisar el programa del curso y aquello que debería trabajar. Se hallaba tan concentrado en la lectura que pasó más de media hora cuando dio un salto en su asiento y un grito de sorpresa escapó de sus labios -¡Sherlock, qué haces aquí!- logró articular cuando su corazón volvió a su lugar. El joven lo observó en silencio por largos minutos, analizándolo hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

-Nada- fue toda su respuesta y Greg parpadeó confundido.

-¿Cómo demonios entraste?- dijo sobando sus sienes considerando que, en efecto, la puerta de su oficina estaba cerrada por dentro.

-Esta oficina tiene otra puerta de acceso- informó el joven -muy insegura para un profesor recién llegado, Omega joven sin compromisos que será la comidilla de todos, betas, Alphas, profesores y estudiantes... Así que... voy a usar tu sillón- comentó echándose en el sofá de la esquina y tomando el abrigo de Greg para cubrirse.

-Espera Sherlock, no vas a usar mi oficina como habitación- se apuró a intentar sacarlo del sillón tirando de su abrigo, pero el joven era una roca, Greg emitió un par de maldiciones y lo dejó estar, buscaría la puerta que Sherlock mencionó después, no quería tener compañía innecesaria. Para cuando terminó de ponerse al día con las cosas que debía hacer a lo largo del curso decidió acudir a su primera clase, no era alentador saber que tenía el horario previo al almuerzo, las personas suelen estar de mal humor a esa hora, porque tener hambre causa ciertas reacciones desagradables.

Sherlock despertó justo cuando su estómago gruñó de hambre, en dos semanas era la primera vez que sentía hambre, frotó sus ojos buscando alejar los rastros de sueño y observó la oficina vacía, el maletín de Greg aún estaba allí, así que no se preocupó y salió a pescar algo de la máquina expendedora del pasillo. -¿Vas a comer esa porquería otra vez?- allí estaba la voz de su compañera de laboratorio, Molly Hooper, en pocas ocasiones salía de su papel de rata de laboratorio, últimamente hacía de todo para que Sherlock comiera algo decente. A pesar que la media poblacional resultaba insoportable para Sherlock, ella era la excepción, inteligente, con verdaderas capacidades para la química y biología, Molly era pequeña, delgada, con una cabellera rojiza y larga que casi siempre recogía en una trenza, simple y bastante normal.

-Sí- fue lo único que él respondió a punto de meter un billete y pedirse un chocolate. Lo detuvo el aroma de Greg, antes siquiera de que apareciera por el pasillo Sherlock lo sintió acercarse, no tardó mucho el castaño en aparecer, seguido de un grupo de estudiantes que parecían sacarle conversación y claramente el nuevo profesor estaba abrumado, con ese instinto que tanto odia, Sherlock se acercó a ellos y jaló a Greg del brazo dejando en claro que todas las sucias intenciones que leyó en aquellos que conformaban el grupito, jamás serían correspondidas por el profesor. -¡Sherlock!- Greg lo alejó sin comprender qué sucedía, fue entonces que pudo sentirlo, aquel niño que solía cuidar, ese que se convirtió en un joven hermoso pero con modales horribles, estaba imponiendo su naturaleza Alpha para alejar al resto.

-Te dije que te iban a acosar- dijo tan pronto lo soltó ante la mirada aturdida de Molly que no comprendía ese cambio en Sherlock, el ponerse protector con un desconocido.

-Sé defenderme solo, recuerda que solía atarte los zapatos- Greg dio una mirada que dejaba ver su orgullo dolido.

-Como quieras- Sherlock volvió a la máquina con sus intenciones de conseguir un chocolate y fue cuando Molly, sin pensarlo gritó:

-¡Sherlock comerá esa porquería como almuerzo!- algo le dijo que si decía aquello, el hombre desconocido podría detenerlo, y estaba en lo cierto, tan pronto ella advirtió sobre el almuerzo de Sherlock, una mirada seria por parte del hombre lo hizo desistir.

-Cafetería, ahora y no pongas esa cara- un gruñido muy molesto fue todo lo que Greg recibió por parte del Alpha -Tú también vienes- ordenó a Molly y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, ahora lo entendía, así se sentía la presencia de un Omega, y vaya Omega el que era para doblegar la voluntad de Sherlock Holmes, el dolor de cabeza de todos en esa universidad.

-Por si acaso, soy Molly Hooper y si desaparezco fue Sherlock- susurró ella causando una risa animada en Greg.

-Greg Lestrade, nuevo profesor de Literatura, ex niñera de Sherlock- se presentó y todo cobró sentido para la chica.

-Ya decía que era raro que Sherlock fuera buen samaritano...

-Solía ser peor de niño- se burló Greg y una mirada gélida fue dirigida en su dirección por el Alpha.

-No me conoces, te fuiste- fue todo lo que dijo el Alpha como defensa y Molly pudo notar los grandes puntos suspensivos entre ellos.

-No tuve elección Sherlock, pero el pasado debe quedarse allí.

-Claro, por eso no lo has llamado.

-Es pasado Sherlock, tengo una vida diferente, es lo único que importa.

-Como digas- murmuró agrio y Molly deseó tanto ser una avestruz y enterrar la cabeza para no presenciar ese duelo de comentarios. Pronto llegaron a la cafetería donde Greg prácticamente obligó al moreno a ordenar un almuerzo decente, Molly también pidió algo.

-Deberías ponértelo, contrario a lo que crees, no estás a salvo- murmuró Sherlock en algún punto de la comida, dejando confundida a Molly y creando incomodidad en Greg. -Esto no es tu amada ciudad en Francia, aquí nadie va a tocar 'La vie en rose', no seas ingenuo.

-No te metas en eso Sherlock- murmuró Greg intentando no alterarse, ese era un tema delicado para él, no deseaba usar un collar.

-¿Acaso estás esperando que te sienta?- otra vez esa mirada vacía que observaba y traducía cada movimiento de Greg, cada señal.

-Deja el tema, lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi asunto- comentó claramente enojado. No comprendía por qué Sherlock insistía tanto en su antigua relación con Mycroft, eran unos niños cuando jugaron a ser novios, las personas cambian, los amores también, es cosa de aceptarlo y avanzar -Escucha, tengo una vida, lo que él haga no me incumbe, si vas a usar mi sillón tengo una regla que respetarás, no volverás a tocar el tema, lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir por ese pasado es cosa mía.

-Como quieras- el ambiente se relajó y de pronto Molly y Greg se hallaban conversando animadamente, ella parecía interesada en el Omega, no solía ser muy sociable y casi todas sus amistades se resumían a Betas y alguno que otro Alpha, los Omegas solían ser incluso más reservados o no gustar de su compañía. Hallar a uno que parecía cómodo con ella era un alivio, comenzaba a creer que su naturaleza repelía personas y por eso los Omegas no la querían.

El almuerzo terminó y Molly se despidió de ellos para ir a su siguiente clase, Sherlock seguía en silencio -¿Dónde estás viviendo?- preguntó cuando Greg se preparaba para volver a su oficina.

-A diez minutos de aquí- respondió -¿Sigues con tus padres?

-No- Sherlock se ahorró el mencionar que ahora vivía junto a Mycroft en una apartamento en el centro de Londres, realmente quería usar ese sillón.

-Te veré después, tengo que dar clase- comentó Greg y Sherlock solo asintió sin mucho entusiasmo. Pensaba en si debía revelar a su hermano la presencia de su antiguo novio o callarlo. Además estaba el asunto de su hermana, Eurus y Mycroft libraban una batalla secreta por quién es el más exitoso de la familia y prefería no meterse en esos asuntos.

Sherlock volvió a casa a la hora de la cena, Mycroft se hallaba en su oficina ocupado en su trabajo, tomó una manzana y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando su abrigo de forma descuidada sobre la mesa de la cocina, sus lecturas sobre experimentos con ranas del Congo lo tenían ocupado y Mycroft no parecía interesado en interferir en ello. Con los años, aquel joven que se dio la oportunidad de experimentar y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos desapareció y en su lugar la dureza de la razón apareció, Mycroft se transformó en un hombre implacable, creyente de que la estupidez humana es infinita, su carácter y capacidades lo llevaron a ocupar un puesto en el Gobierno Británico, a los treinta años ya poseía un puesto importante y poder que nadie desafiaba.

Por años albergó la esperanza de reencontrarse con aquel viejo amor, algunas veces fantaseaba con verlo regresar, entonces volverían a estar juntos, sin embargo, al crecer se dio cuenta que jamás volverían a verse, el amor arruina las cosas, el sexo está bien ocasionalmente, pero nadie ama realmente, nadie lo amaría. Cuando por fin puso sus pies en la cocina para buscar algo de cenar, se encontró con el abrigo de Sherlock sobre la mesa, en él notó una esencia peculiar, no le desagradaba, desaparecía bajo el aroma de Sherlock, los rastros de la presencia del Alpha lo hicieron pensar que ese aroma pertenecía a algún Omega cercano a su hermano, cosa extraña pues Sherlock solía alejarse de las personas, aunque de los Omegas lo hacía aún más. Quizás Sherlock estuvo experimentando en el laboratorio y ese aroma provenía de alguno de sus locos experimentos, sin embargo, se sorprendió sonriendo ante el aroma. Recompuso su rostro a su expresión seria habitual y dejó el abrigo en el armario de la entrada, intentando olvidar el cosquilleo que le hizo sentir ese aroma. No significaba nada.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Siento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, he estado muy ocupada con mis cosas pero me he propuesto volver a retomar el ritmo, creo que he logrado encontrar el camino que seguirá la historia a partir de ahora, espero que les guste y sigamos leyéndonos en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


	7. Capítulo VII - Viejos sentimientos-

_**Dos capitulos en un sola semana, es un récord para mi... espero poder ponerme más activa con la historia y que este nuevo capítulo les guste. ¡Nos leemos!**_

* * *

 **Capitulo VII**

 **-Viejos Sentimientos-**

-No toques mis cosas- gruñó Sherlock a la hora del desayuno cuando no encontró su abrigo por ninguna parte.

-Todo tiene un orden Sherlock, deja de actuar como un chiquillo- contestó Mycroft sin inmutarse.

-No lo vuelvas a tocar, no te acerques a mi ropa- amenazó, nada podía alertar a su hermano de la presencia de Greg en Londres, la noche anterior lo decidió, no dejaría que Greg y Mycroft volvieran a encontrarse, no por ahora siquiera, y es que un viejo recuerdo de su infancia volvió a él, todo antes de aquel verano era bueno para él, Greg lo cuidaba, era suyo y de pronto su hermano apareció y Greg se marchó, no volvería a perderlo, de cierta manera, Lestrade seguía siendo suyo.

-¿Tanto te importa ese Omega para que te comportes irracional?- Allí estaba el comentario que esperaba, Mycroft notó el aroma de Greg impregnado en su abrigo. Se limitó a no responder, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijese sería usada en su contra.

-¿Sabes algo de Eurus?- cambió el tema a uno más incómodo para su hermano.

-Sigue haciendo lo que hace... ¿desde cuando te interesan los asuntos de Eurus?

-No me interesan, supongo que me aseguro que no esté muerta- murmuró Sherlock volviendo a su té.

Mycroft dio una mirada curiosa a su pequeño hermano pero decidió no añadir ningún comentario, Eurus y Sherlock no tenían la mejor relación del mundo y a diferencia de ellos, ella tenía una vida social muy activa, como empresaria se aseguraba de estar siempre en los momentos y lugares adecuados y sus estrategias incluían en muchas ocasiones acostarse con quien pudiera asegurarle un buen trato. En el fondo Mycroft anhelaba algo de la libertad con que su hermana solía comportarse, aunque carente de escrúpulos, Eurus hacía lo que le diese la gana.

-Me voy- anunció Sherlock poniéndose el abrigo y la bufanda, aquel era un día especialmente frío. sin dar tiempo a réplica, se estaba cansando de ver la cara de su hermano, sus padres estaban muy mal para obligarlo a vivir con Mycroft, no lo odiaba pero era claro que no debían estar cerca por mucho.

Al llegar fue directamente a la oficina de Greg, halló al Omega revisando algunos documentos, emitió un sonido para darse a notar y procedió a dejarse caer en su sillón para seguir durmiendo, el día anterior logró tomar una buena siesta, así que repetiría la experiencia -Tu abrigo- gruñó.

-No vas a usar mi abrigo, usa esto- Greg se acercó a él dando una manta al joven -¿Qué no tienes clase a esta hora?

-Creo que no, solo quería salir de casa...

-No cambias- suspiró tomando sus cosas, debía trabajar.

Sherlock pasó los días del siguiente mes durmiendo en la oficina de Greg cuando no tenía clases que le interesaran, algunas ocasiones hacían la comida juntos y otras Sherlock veía a su ex niñero mezclarse con el resto de profesores, incluso escuchaba a los alumnos hablar sobre él, un par de Alphas estaban dispuestos a conquistarlo, algunos profesores intentaban descaradamente algo con Greg, sin embargo siempre recibían la misma negativa, no deseaba estar con nadie.

Su vida transcurría más en ese sillón que en el exterior, como todos los viernes que solo asistía a un par de clases, dormía tranquilo hasta que las constantes llamadas de Molly interrumpieron su sueño, ese día deberían presentar un examen y era indispensable asistir, a Sherlock lo motivó la idea de explotar algo, la ciencia era su amiga, su gusto por ella creció con los años. Con pasos lentos se acercó al laboratorio, allí lo esperaba Molly, iniciaron con el trabajo, todo marchaba bien hasta que una explosión se escuchó por todo el laboratorio haciendo que las paredes temblaras y todos escaparan tosiendo y empujándose al salir, algunos resultaron heridos de gravedad y fueron llevados al hospital, otros corrieron con mejor suerte y solo tenían algunas heridas simples, Greg estaba a media clase cuando la conmoción los alcanzó y tras evacuar a sus estudiantes uno de los profesores le informó que Sherlock estaba en la enfermería -Considerando tu cercanía con el chico Holmes deberías saber que estaba en el grupo de estudiantes del laboratorio, está en la enfermería- Greg sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo solo para iniciar una carrera loca, corrió hacia la enfermería, no era un familiar directo, pero guardaba gran cariño Sherlock.

-Señor- su asistente apareció en su oficina con el teléfono en mano -Señor, tiene una llamada.

-Estoy ocupado- murmuró sin siquiera elevar la mirada.

-Señor, es sobre su hermano.

Frotó sus sienes esperando que Sherlock no estuviera en problemas -¿Diga?- fue todo lo que dijo al tomar el teléfono.

-Señor Holmes, hemos intentado contactarlo, hubo una explosión en uno de nuestros laboratorios y su hermano se encuentra en la enfermería, necesitamos que se presente para... -el resto de aquello que decía la voz del otro lado parecía lejano, entregó el teléfono a su asistente y tras tomar su abrigo salió tan rápido como pudo hacia la universidad, pensó en avisar a sus padres, sin embargo primero se aseguraría de las condiciones en que su hermano se hallaba.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre Londres haciendo que el tráfico se intensificara, se hallaba desesperado por llegar, tan pronto como estacionó el auto en uno de los tantos estacionamientos de la universidad se dirigió al edificio donde se hallaba Sherlock, veía a algunos estudiantes murmurar sobre el suceso, uno o dos paramédicos atendían a algunos chicos que se hallaban en crisis.

Mycroft corría hacia la enfermería de la universidad, la idea de Sherlock siendo atendido por una explosión en el laboratorio de química lo preocupaba terriblemente. Uno, dos, tres, sus pasos retumbaban en el viejo piso de madera de las instalaciones, llegó por fin a algo que le pareció una sala de espera, allí esperaban otros estudiantes y una recepcionista llevaba la cuenta de los turnos para ser atendidos. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano, no lo halló. Giró sus pasos para preguntar a la recepcionista cuando otro par de pasos se acercaron a velocidad máxima hacia la enfermería. Un hombre joven apareció totalmente molesto.

-¿Está adentro?- preguntó a la recepcionista quién asintió haciendo un gesto para que pasara. Mycroft encontró aquello extraño, sin embargo no era algo relevante. Un momento más y el mismo hombre apareció con Sherlock apoyado en su brazo.

-¡Sherlock!- casi gritó el pelirrojo, sin embargo se detuvo al reparar quién era el apoyo de Sherlock.

-Mycroft, no hagas una escena- dijo el joven con una venda en el cuello y otra en la cabeza.

-¿Gregory?- la voz de Mycroft cambió totalmente, la sorpresa lo invadió totalmente.

-Hola... ¿Me ayudas?- señaló el otro brazo de Sherlock para ayudarlo a apoyarse y Mycroft asintió, el aroma conocido del castaño inundó su nariz y por reflejo sonrió. -Te llevaré a mi oficina primero, después ya veremos, deberías ir al hospital- regañaba Greg a Sherlock como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado y volvieran a ese lejano verano lleno de momentos felices, de amor...

-Creo que mejor lo llevo a casa, necesita descansar- interrumpió Mycroft -Si es necesario un médico me encargaré de ello.

-Es lo más sensato- apoyó Greg, en realidad no tenía voz o voto sobre Sherlock o cualquier cosa relacionada con él o los Holmes.

-No- gruñó el chico soltando a su hermano y aferrándose a Greg -prefiero tu sillón a estar en casa con él.

-Vamos Sherlock, vas a estar mejor en tu cama, mi sillón no es sitio para ti y aún me quedan cosas qué hacer, soy un profesor, mi deber es con mis alumnos.

-No, tu deber es conmigo- gruñó sin soltarlo, creando incomodidad en Mycroft, las demostraciones de afecto le desagradaban, las personas, sus sentimientos tan simples... aunque quizás fue saber que Sherlock siempre tuvo esa clase de sentimientos era lo que incomodaba más, eran adultos no debería importarle si su hermano ahora deseaba al Omega que alguna vez fue suyo.

-¿Greg?- una voz se dirigió a ellos y uno de los profesores se acercó a ellos -¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Estamos bien, ¿cómo está todo, me necesitas en algún sitio en específico?- el Omega parecía atraído por ese hombre, uno de los profesores del departamento de física.

Mycroft sintió que era suficiente, el Omega podría hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, pero su hermano era otro asunto, se lo llevaría a casa a rastras de ser necesario -Sherlock, vamos, es una orden.

-Lestrade debe venir- gruñó sin soltarlo y Greg sintió la mirada de los tres interrogándolo sobre qué haría.

-Debes ir con tu familia Sherlock, no soy más tu niñera, es hora de crecer- murmuró intentando hacer que lo soltase.

-Vas a irte otra vez ¿no? ahora que lo viste...- gruñó y en ese momento el profesor tiró de Greg apartándolo de Sherlock.

-Ve a casa Sherlock- pidió Greg con pesadez acompañando al profesor que en silencio tiraba de él hacia el final del pasillo. Mycroft no dijo nada, en cambio llevó a su hermano hacia el auto y después a casa, durante el camino nadie habló, Sherlock seguía aturdido y Mycroft estaba confundido, reencontrarse a Greg siempre fue uno de sus anhelos más grandes, sin embargo ahora era diferente, todo era muy diferente, especialmente él, ya no era un niño, ya no creía en el amor. Ahora comprendía el hermetismo de Sherlock sobre quién era su misterioso Omega, jamás puso atención al asunto y aroma que se impregnaba en él era tan pobre que no reconoció los matices únicos que solo pueden pertenecer a una persona en particular.

Llegaron a casa y Sherlock se dirigió a su habitación más molesto que de costumbre, Mycroft notificó a sus padres sobre el asunto y también calmó su preocupación explicando que nada grave sucedió y ya descansaba en casa. Omitió el hecho de que Greg estaba de vuelta, prefería no emocionar a sus padres, como Sherlock dijo, en cualquier momento desaparecería. Agotado cerró los ojos un momento y sus pensamientos lo llevaron a visualizar a su ex novio, cambió totalmente, su cuerpo se volvió adulto, sus rasgos físicos podrían considerarse atractivos, sin embargo era como los demás, se guiaba por las emociones. Coqueteaba como lo hacen todos, se dejaba tocar como todos. Ya no existía nada especial en él.

Mycroft llamó al médico, no estaba de más que revisara a Sherlock, no confiaba en la enfermería de la universidad, todo su día se perdió gracias a las desventuras de su hermanito, su asistente se hizo presente para llevar algo de trabajo y fue cuando Mycroft pidió que hiciera algo por él -No tiene opción- ordenó y ella se marchó dispuesta a cumplir con su petición.

El médico no tardó en llegar y Mycroft lo hizo pasar, sin embargo, Sherlock se negó a abrir la puerta y para disgusto del mayor, la llave de la habitación no apareció por ningún lado, despidió al médico disculpándose por hacer que perdiese su tiempo y se sirvió un trago, en realidad no necesitaba perder su tiempo con esa clase de actitud por parte de su hermano, ¿qué tan mal estaba cuando aceptó que viniese a vivir con él?

Anthea apareció tras dos horas, Mycroft estaba algo más relajado gracias a los dos o tres tragos de whiskey, escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y decidió abrir -Gracias por venir, tienes que convencerlo de ver al médico- fue la bienvenida que Mycroft dio al profesor.

-Vine por él, no por los métodos que utilizas para que venga- contestó molesto, se hallaba conversando con algunos colegas cuando una mujer se acercó a él, mencionó ser asistente de Mycroft Holmes y que requería su presencia, Greg se negó rotundamente, no la conocía, ¿qué garantizaba que realmente ella fuera quien decía ser? Tras muchas preguntas, decidió ir, pues claramente no tenía opción a negarse.

-Es él quien interesa- su respuesta fue seca, casi molesta, algo lo hacía sentirse molesto, hace tanto que no sentía esas emociones. ¿Por qué tenerlas ahora que su vida con la lógica como guía era mejor?

El Omega avanzó a la puerta donde Mycroft señaló encontraría a Sherlock, no se molestó en siquiera quitarse el abrigo, dio un suspiro y llamó a la puerta -¿Hola?- fue todo lo que dijo y de pronto la puerta se abrió y Sherlock lo empujó al interior, cerrando la puerta en la cara de Mycroft.

-Tu no- gruñó y Mycroft sintió su sangre hervir, intentó mantenerse tranquilo, volvió a la sala pidiendo a Anthea que se retire, agotado decidió ver las noticias, media hora después Greg salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido.

-Se quedó dormido, está agotado- dice acomodando su ropa, sin embargo no lleva su abrigo. -Me voy, es tarde y el metro dejará de pasar pronto.

-Está lloviendo, no puedes irte así, ¿dónde está tu abrigo?

-Lo tiene Sherlock, fue la única forma que hallé para salir sin que despertase.

-¿Qué tienes con mi hermano, estás saliendo con él?

-Claro que no, fue él quien se acercó a mi y supongo que sigo cuidándolo, soy profesor de su universidad y le presto mi sillón para que eche la siesta.

-Quédate esta noche, es viernes, si él despierta y no te encuentra es capaz de escapar, a mí me detesta- soba sus sienes dando una mirada agotada a Greg. -Cena conmigo.

Aquella mirada hizo a su corazón reaccionar, después de todo el caos, por fin pudo observar a Mycroft, sus cabellos de fuego, su mirada dura, ese rostro, su aroma... de pronto era como volver a aquellos tiempos donde corrían bajo el sol de verano compartiendo besos y caricias -Claro- susurró suave, de pronto se sentía vulnerable.

-Siéntate conmigo- el alcohol por fin logró su cometido y Mycroft se sentía más tranquilo, incluso aquel disgusto que sentía por su ex comenzaba a desaparecer. Greg tomó asiento a su lado y todo su aroma dio en sus sentidos, lo recordaba a la perfección, con los años solo se volvió aún más delicioso. -No usas collar...- murmuró sin apartar la mirada del cuello de Greg.

-No me gusta, me hace sentir como una mascota.

-¿Sales con alguien?

-Salía con alguien, pero no funcionó y todo terminó cuando decidí mudarme a Inglaterra, los Alphas franceses son muy pesados...

-Gregory...- susurró el Alpha acercando su nariz al cuello del Omega, quizás por el alcohol, quizás porque aún vivían esos sentimientos, quizás porque era la naturaleza, él se sintió abrumado por él, quería tocarlo.

-No- lo alejó -Ya no somos unos niños.

-Tienes razón- admitió apartándose de forma brusca -Vamos a cenar- intentó desviar la atención y se marchó a la cocina seguido de Greg, sus manos temblaban, sus sentidos parecían estar más despiertos que nunca, observaba al Omega y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo y cuando creía haber controlado sus impulsos fue traicionado por su propia naturaleza y tomó al joven por el rostro y robó un beso de sus labios.


	8. Capitulo VIII -No somos los mismos-

**Espero que este capítulo les guste, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

* * *

 **No somos los mismos**

Los labios de Greg no tardaron en corresponder el beso que exigía Mycroft, sus labios se reconocían como viejos amigos que han esperado por el otro con verdadero afán. Las manos de Mycroft se colaron por la cintura de Greg atrayendo su cuerpo de tal forma que se hallaban tan juntos, sintiendo el calor del otro, las nuevas formas que el crecer les otorgó. El ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose de golpe los hizo separarse asustados.

-Vaya, vaya, así que también eres humano- una voz femenina se escuchó.

Greg reconoció a la mujer de cabellos negros y mirada dura que los observaba, era la Alpha que solía visitar aquel restaurante donde a veces trabajaba. Su rostro se volvió rojo y intentando escapar de allí, sin embargo, Mycroft lo retuvo por la cintura. -Eurus ¿Qué haces aquí?- mencionó el Alpha mayor con desprecio y Greg tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental por recordar de donde le sonaba el nombre.

-Hermano, vengo por el pequeño Sherly- dijo casi con burla -Nuestros padres pretenden que me ponga al corriente de su salud. Aunque no esperaba encontrarte en algo tan comprometedor con este encanto ¿lo compartimos?

-Yo me voy, espero que Sherlock mejore- Greg se alejó de Mycroft tan rápido como pudo y tras tomar sus cosas salió de allí con el corazón a punto de saltar de su pecho, tomó el primer taxi que apareció y una sensación de alivio lo invadió. No sabía que era peor, reencontrarse con Mycroft, haberse besado o esa mujer que le daba un pánico horrible. Lo que fuese, no quería involucrarse de nuevo, no era más ese chiquillo enamorado de aquel pelirrojo dulce y de modales perfectos, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, tenía una carrera, una vida sin los Holmes.

Tan pronto llegó a casa tiró sus cosas al pequeño sillón y tomando un baño con el que intentó relajarse y alejar todos sus pensamientos sobre los sucesos de ese día. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos volaron a aquel lejano verano donde experimentó el amor junto a Mycroft Holmes, porque eso fue lo que sucedió con él, amor. Lo amó tanto que cuando tuvo que marcharse a Francia un pedazo de su corazón se quedó con él y tardó mucho en aprender a vivir sin su pelirrojo. Una sonrisa suave iluminó su rostro al recordar aquel primer beso echados en el pasto y viendo el cielo de verano. Comprobó que su corazón aún se aceleraba con tan solo pensar en ello, y esa noche, cuando Mycroft lo tomó entre sus brazos, su cuerpo volvió a vibrar en la misma sintonía que el Alpha.

-Pero no puede ser- murmuró cerrando la llave, lo sabía perfectamente, pues, aunque sus labios ponían sus piernas de gelatina, el chico dulce de quien se enamoró años atrás desapareció con los años y ahora un desconocido ocupaba su lugar. Esa noche se fue a la cama con los recuerdos acosándolo, esperando que se marchasen pronto.

Mycroft despertó sobresaltado por la madrugada, tras comprobar que aún tenía unas horas para llegar al trabajo enterró el rostro en la almohada, toda la noche los recuerdos de Gregory Lestrade lo atormetaron, se recriminó el ceder a su parte primitiva y desearlo de forma carnal. No era un adolescente que sucumbe ante el impulso de sus hormonas, es un hombre y un Alpha, no cederá a los encantos de Gregory Lestrade o ningún otro Omega.

La visita de Eurus también lo puso alerta, ella tenía una vena maniática que servía para sus negocios, pero que le acompañaba en su día a día. Sin embargo, en el pasado, su madre cometió el error de mencionar en cierta ocasión la relación de verano que Mycroft sostuvo con Greg, ella se burló de su hermano mayor de forma inicial, con el correr de los años secretamente Eurus pensó que le gustaría buscar a ese Omega y jugar con él un poco, solo para amargar la vida de su odioso y petulante hermano mayor. Por suerte el paradero de Lestrade fue un misterio para todos, hasta que se reencontró con Sherlock.

-¿Dónde está Lestrade?- preguntó Sherlock entrando a la habitación de Mycroft sin llamar.

-Se fue- contestó con su habitual desinterés en las cosas vanales de la vida.

-Me voy- gruñó Sherlock y antes de que Mycroft pudiese retenerlo salió dispuesto a plantarse frente a Greg y asegurarse de que no huya.

Mycroft gruñó molesto, con todos los problemas y ocupaciones de su vida, ahora tenía que preocuparse por las estupideces que su hermanito hace, comenzaba a cansarse de todo y consideró seriamente llamar a sus padres para que se hagan cargo de él. Salió de la cama y antes de meterse al baño su reflejo en el espejo lo paralizó, bajo esa expresión seria pudo descubrir algo que lo confundió, en su mirada halló un halo imperceptible de esperanza.

Entonces sus recuerdos de la adolescencia volvieron, aquellos días paseando de la mano de Greg, los fuegos artificiales de los festivales de verano iluminando la noche y el rostro feliz de su novio, su aroma y la promesa muda de permanecer juntos para siempre... -Si no te hubieses ido- murmuró y comprendió que en tantos años, aquello que creía extinto se alzó de las cenizas y murmuró a su oído todos esos recuerdos.

Pasó sus manos por su rostro y por primera vez en tantos años se descubrió emocionado, el latir de su corazón se aceleró y realmente deseó su presencia, volver a tomar su labio, tomar una y otra vez sus labios, tal y como lo hiciera la noche anterior. El alcohol solo le dio el valor necesario para reconocer que aquel impulso no obedecía a un instinto, sino al llamado del amor, ese que estuvo dormido por tanto tiempo y que, ahora, entraba por la puerta grande para ponerlo en problemas y reevaluar sus prioridades y deseos -No debo- se dijo y la sensación de Greg en sus brazos y sus labios junto a los suyos danzando al mismo ritmo lo confundió aún más.

El llamar insistente en su puerta lo despertó, al abrir se encontró con Sherlock, no alcanzó a siquiera preguntarle si deseaba pasar pues el chico se invitó solo dejándose caer en su pequeño sofá -Claro, pasa- dijo cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- Sherlock fue al punto dejando aturdido a Greg.

-Era tarde- dijo cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué te hizo mi hermano?- murmuró serio antes de que una sonrisa triunfal apareciera en su rostro al notar el claro gesto de nerviosismo en el Omega.

-Nada, tu hermano no hizo nada- se encaminó a la cocina encendiendo la cafetera, ignoró la posible protesta que Sherlock dio, ya su día era lo suficientemente complicado como para ponerse a contarle cosas innecesarias a Sherlock.

Sherlock guardó silencio por unos minutos hasta que Greg recibió una llamada que pareció ponerlo de buen humor, el chico pensó en volver a casa, seguramente Mycroft le reñiría por salir así, sin embargo, no tenía ánimo de soportar a su hermano. Escuchó al Omega finalizar la conversación y decidió que aquel lugar era mejor que pasarse el día encerrado en casa de Mycroft. -¿También piensas secuestrar este sillón?- preguntó Greg al ver como Sherlock intentaba acomodarse en el mueble.

-Sí- lo escuchó contestar tras varios intentos fallidos.

-Necesitas descansar, apenas ayer estuviste en una explosión, ven- pidió guiándolo a su habitación -Puedes usar mi cama hasta que el desayuno esté listo- el Alpha se metió bajo las mantas y Greg fue a la cocina preparando el desayuno para dos.

Las horas pasaban y Sherlock no dio señales de vida, no contestaba el teléfono y, aunque era habitual para él perderse por Londres cuando se enojaba, no solía hacerlo cuando tenía la cabeza medio rota por culpa de una explosión. Pensó en llamar a sus padres, sin embargo lo descartó, al igual que pedir ayuda a Eurus, consideró entonces las posibilidades, cuando Sherlock desaparecía en muchas ocasiones se hallaba en la universidad, en el laboratorio o en la biblioteca, así que envió a Anthea en su búsqueda.

Por la tarde y tras una búsqueda infructuosa el Alpha consideró una incómoda posibilidad -Necesito la dirección de Gregory Lestrade- ordenó a su asistente y ella se puso manos a la obra, el pelirrojo se quedaba sin opciones y su madre llamaría pronto ansiosa de hablar con Sherlock al que aún llamaba bebé. Por otra parte, Eurus parecía esperar una falla en como desempeñaba su papel de hermano mayor para tomar la delantera por el cariño de sus padres. Anthea tardaba con la dirección y él sentía la desesperación apretar su garganta, cuando diese con Sherlock se encargaría de quebrarle un par de huesos por hacer que pierda su tiempo.

-Lo tengo ¿desea que pida a su chofer que vaya por el señor Lestrade?- anunció Anthea y él negó.

-Por Lestrade no, es por Sherlock que debe ir- ordenó Mycroft y ella obedeció entregándose nuevamente al trabajo, porque, a pesar de ser sábado, la oficina del Alpha no se detenía.

Sherlock seguía dormido en su cama y Greg preparaba un bowl con palomitas de maíz que acompañarían su película de sábado por la tarde, gracias a ese Alpha caprichoso tuvo que cancelar sus planes con Sally y Phillip, dos colegas de la universidad. Se echó en el sillón que ocupase Sherlock y buscó una de tantas películas rosas hechas para llorar a mares, tenía animo de no ser el único ser miserable y confundido en el mundo. Todo el día se preguntó ¿por qué dejó a Sherlock quedarse? ¿acaso guardaba una esperanza estúpida de que Mycroft viniese por él? Era tonto pensar aquello, pero Greg no era el ser más lógico del mundo y era muy posible que su inconsciente le jugase una mala pasada.

A medida que la película avanzaba, Greg volaba a la noche anterior y se sorprendió acariciando sus labios en búsqueda de algún vestigio de Mycroft -Estás loco Greg- murmuró para sí con nostalgia, bien dicen que el primer amor jamás se olvida, comenzaba a comprobarlo en carne propia, aunque como se dijo antes, el Mycroft Holmes de ahora no coincidía con el de sus recuerdos y, prefería no dañar aquella bella época de su vida conociendo al Alpha en que se convirtió su primer amor. Comenzaba a dormirse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, al abrir se encontró con quien dijo ser enviado del hermano de Sherlock. Así terminó su día, tras un estira y afloja por parte del Alpha menor, Greg consiguió que fuese a casa, aunque debió ir con él y asegurarse que no salte del auto a mitad de camino.

Al llegar se hallaron con el rostro molesto de Mycroft -Solo vine para asegurarme de que llegue bien- explicó Greg dispuesto a salir de ese lugar en ese mismo instante.

-Agradezco su preocupación hacia mi hermano- mencionó de forma gélida Mycroft y Greg asintió dispuesto a irse y casi lo logra de no ser porque Mycroft lo tomó del hombro con fuerza -Agradeceré que me permita unos minutos de su tiempo, deseo que conversemos sobre la penosa situación sucedida la pasada noche.

Greg le vio curioso de que usase el término "penosa" para definir lo que claramente fue un beso y los malditos impulsos de un Alpha. -Por supuesto- dijo sintiendose un poco fuera de lugar en aquel sitio tan refinado, a diferencia de su apartamento que era más bien cálido y con una decoración bastante básica, la frialdad de aquel lugar le ponía un poco los pelos de punta o quizás era el hecho de estar en presencia de Mycroft.

Tomó asiento en silencio y esperó hasta que Mycroft le imitó, Greg no imaginó que el Alpha analizó cada movimiento y detalle de su persona tan pronto lo vio -Escuche, le pido disculpe mi comportamiento al dejarme guiar por un impulso ajeno a mis deseos- habló con propiedad el Alpha y Greg se sintió un tanto ofendido, sin embargo no dijo nada -Me comprometo a no realizar una acción tan vergonzosa contra su persona.

-No se preocupe- Greg lo vio directamente a los ojos -No tendrá oportunidad de repetir esas acciones que le generan verguenza, le aseguro que no tengo interés alguno en usted o sus atenciones- comentó molesto antes de ponerse de pie -Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que debo hacer.

Sin decir más Greg salió del apartamento dejando a Mycroft con todo un discurso ensayado para no herir la fragilidad del Omega y dejar en claro que no se hiciese de ilusiones. -No lo conoces- escuchó a Sherlock murmurar desde la cocina y por primera vez debió darle la razón. Efectivamente no lo conocía, tenía la idea de que todos los Omegas se guiaban por los sentimentalismos y que, ante un suceso como aquel beso, esperaría que el Alpha corresponda a sus fantasías.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y decidió no pensar más en él, seguiría su vida tal y como la conocía hasta ahora, trabajo y obligaciones, ignoraría el cosquilleo que le generaba la presencia del Omega que tiempo atrás le daba besos y caricias prometiendo estar con él siempre. Como siempre, ocultaría todo rastro de sentimentalismo, ignoraría su presencia en Londres, era tal y como diseñó su vida, nada de Omegas o debilidades amorosas, solo metas claras y resultados concretos.

Y así, con esa resolución en la cabeza del Alpha el tiempo avanzó ignorando cualquier dato sobre Gregory Lestrade, por su parte Greg no quiso saber más del mayor de los Holmes y dedicó su tiempo a su trabajo y la vida social con sus colegas -¿Vienes esta noche?- preguntó Sally cuando hablaban de ir a un restaurante a celebrar el compromiso de uno de sus colegas.

-No me lo perdería- decía animado Greg, estaban a mitad de semestre y la cantidad de trabajo aumentó considerablemente, un respiro no le hace mal a nadie y menos si es noche de viernes.

-Paso por ti- prometió Sam, uno de sus colegas con auto y que tomaba la misma ruta que Greg. -Serás mi cita- dijo coqueto haciendo reír al Omega.

Desde aquella incómoda conversación con Mycroft se mantuvo fuera del radar del Alpha, a Sherlock era imposible sacárselo de encima, sin embargo, él tampoco mencionaba a su hermano, era como un acuerdo silencioso de no tocar ese tema y ambos los respetaban, es más, el moreno se veía cada vez más cómodo con omitir la existencia de su familia. Otra que se acercó a ellos era la curiosa Molly Hooper que, para sorpresa de ella misma, resultó bastante sociable y divertida, Algunas ocasiones se unía a las salidas de Greg y sus amigos.

Su vida era relajada, trabjar, algunas fiestas, tomar uno que otro curso o seminario... y sí, ocasionalmente alguna cita, aunque no tenía nada serio con nadie, no descartaba la posibilidad, aunque al llegar al Londres decidió que no estaría con otro inglés, tras unos meses consideró que era una tontería y comenzó a aceptar invitaciones de algunos Betas y Alphas.

Cuando Sam pasó por él, descubrió a Greg incluso más hermoso de lo acostumbrado, los jeans ajustados resaltaban la curva de sus caderas y las piernas largas y esbeltas, sus cabellos castaños peinados con cuidado y una sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera -¿Te llevo guapo?- ofreció Sam y abrió la puerta del copiloto donde Greg subió.

-Hola- saludó coqueto -Así que... ¿nos vamos?- propuso el Omega y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante donde Sally, Phillip y otros colegas ya esperaban por ellos.

Tan pronto llegaron en una de las mesas de la terraza sus amigos le saludaron, con Sam sosteniendo su cintura llegaron a ellos, Greg no tuvo ni la menor sospecha que un Alpha lo observaba tan pronto entró, era Mycroft quien llevó a sus padres a cenar, Sherlock también estaba allí y Eurus debería llegar pronto. Que entrase con otro Alpha tomando su cintura le hizo pensar en que tomó la mejor decisión que pudo al dejar claro que no podrían tener nada.

Aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida para sus padres quienes le vieron curiosos, reconocían a leguas a un Alpha molesto. -¿Pasa algo cariño?- preguntó su madre.

-Pasaron de él - dijo Sherlock con burla.

-¿Quién?- preguntó curioso su padre.

-Lestrade- dijo Sherlock haciendo que sus padres lo observaran confundidos como si exigiesen una explicación.

-¿Hablas de Greg, su ex novio?- preguntó su padre interesado en el tema haciendo que Mycroft odiara con todas sus fuerzas la lengua suelta de su hermanito.

-Está allí- señaló Sherlock a una de las mesas de la terraza donde el Omega reía con sus amigos dejándose abrazar por un rubio de facciones perfectas.

Sus padres observaron la escena y comprendieron la actitud de su hijo, aunque no tenían conocimiento que Greg hubiese vuelto a Inglaterra y menos que existió un reencuentro con su hijo. -¿Ese es su novio?- preguntó su madre y Mycroft no respondió pues en ese momento se hacía la misma pregunta.

-¿Me extrañaron?- Eurus llegó saludando a sus padres y a sus hermanos. -¿Por qué están viendo al delicioso Omega que se estaba comiendo Mycroft en su apartamento?- sus padre voltearon a verlo con sorpresa y Mycroft sintió una furia asesina subir a su cabeza, aunque logró controlarla perfectamente.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que regresaron?- preguntó su madre emocionada. -¿Cuándo vas a llevarlo a casa?

-No regresamos, es profesor en la universidad de Sherlock y lo ayudó cuando sucedió el accidente en el laboratorio, eso es todo, no tengo ningún tipo de interés en él o en lo que haga con su vida o con quien se acueste, no me interesa- dijo enojado ante la mirada curiosa de sus padres.

-A mi personalmente me da la impresión de que te importa mucho- se burló Eurus fijando la mirada en el Omega -En mi basta experiencia, ese chico es uno de los mejores ejemplares que he visto, si no lo quieres lo tomaré yo- ella se puso de pie dispuesta a presentarse en la mesa donde Greg compartía con sus amigos.

-Déjalo en paz- amenazó Mycroft a su hermana utilizando toda su presencia de Alpha para doblegarla.

-¿Por qué? Si tu no lo quieres yo sí que quiero darle una probadita- dijo ella sentándose.

-Es mío- murmuró Sherlock serio atrayendo la curiosidad de su familia. -No lo toquen.

-¿Estás saliendo con el ex novio de tu hermano?- preguntó confundida su madre.

-No, pero es mío- y con una mirada dura les hizo entender que no deseaba más preguntas.

Greg reía ignorante de la batalla campal que se libraba entre los Holmes por su cabeza, él disfrutaba la noche junto a sus amigos festejando el compromiso y próxima boda de su colega, se excusó un momento yendo al baño para tomar los supresores y mojarse el cuello para aligerar un poco el calor que comenzaba a sentir al ser el único Omega entre ese grupo de Betas y Alphas. Al salir del baño se encontró con la última persona que pensó volvería a ver -¿Podemos hablar?- escuchó a Mycroft preguntarle y él asintió confundido.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó tras el shock inicial.

-Seré breve, mis padres festejarán treinta años de matrimonio y esta noche se han enterado que estás en Londres, por lo que te hallas invitado a la fiesta, te haremos llegar la invitación formal- a medida que decía aquello notaba el aroma del Omega que retaba al quimico que emiten los supresores.

-Gracias por la invitación- intentó volver a su mesa, sin embargo Mycroft lo tomó de la cintura enterrando su rostro en el cuello del castaño y llenándose de su aroma, aquella cercanía era tóxica para ambos, sin embargo, también existía una tracción innegable, el deseo que se ha guardado por años. -Debo irme- pidió Greg aunque su cuerpo se hallaba relajado ante el tacto de Mycroft, como jamás le ha pasado con nadie.

-Déjame llevarte- susurró sin apartarse de él.

-No podemos hacer esto- dijo con un destello de lucidez -Con su permiso- y con suavidad lo alejó de sí. Volvió a su mesa con la presencia y el aroma de Mycroft sobre sí.

Mycroft se tomó un tiempo antes de volver a su mesa, sintiendo la necesidad de volverlo a tener entre sus brazos, debía admitir que en todo ese tiempo con el conocimiento que se hallaban en la misma ciudad a ratos tenía el deseo de salir a buscarlo, sin conocer la razón por la cual deseaba verlo, ¿atracción? tal vez, pero no podía negar que esa necesidad por tenerlo cerca existía. Definitivamente no eran los mismos adolescentes que jugaban a amarse en los cálidos días de un verano lejano, sin embargo, ahora eran adultos que quizás puedan volver a jugar.


	9. Capítulo IX -Instintos

**Ya** **sé** **,** **parecía** **que** **no** **volvería** **a** **esta** **historia** **¿no?** **Pero** **estoy** **de** **vuelta** **,** **y** **no planeo** **dejarla** **sin** **más** **,** **es** **un** **proyecto** **que** **me** **emociona** **mucho** **,** **estaremos** **viéndonos** **con** **mucha** **más** **frecuencia**  
 *************************

 **Capítulo IX**  
 **Instintos**

El día avanzaba con normalidad, en su escritorio descansaba la invitación formal para asistir al Aniversario de los señores Holmes que le llegara por correo esa mañana, se halla dudoso de ir o no, podría decir que debía ir a Francia en esas fechas... o fingir que se estaba muriendo de una gripe, cualquier cosa sería mucho mejor a la idea de estar en esa fiesta, realmente no quería toparse con Mycroft, ese Alpha estaba realmente loco, un instante parecía desearlo a su lado y a los dos segundos lo trataba con la punta del zapato.

Por suerte ese día tenía planeadas cosas más interesantes qué hacer en lugar de estar pensando solamente en Mycroft Holmes. Sally y Phillip tenían entradas para un partido de Rugby de las ligas menores, deporte al que recientemente era aficionado, así que tras vestirse lo más casual que pudo, se marchó para encontrarse con sus amigos en una plaza cercana al Estadio. Una hora y media después compartía una tarta de manzana con sus amigos y reía tranquilamente, atrás quedó el dilema de qué hacer con la fiesta Holmes.

-Tenemos muy buenos lugares- decía Sally pavoneándose de sus contactos para conseguir sitios tan geniales.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?- interrogó el Omega curioso, su amiga sería capaz de gobernar al mundo.

-Mi ex tiene una suscripción anual al Estadio, dijo que no podía venir esta vez, así que me ofreció los boletos por una módica cantidad y la promesa de no decirle a su madre que planea mudarse.

-Eso se llama saber hacer negocios- comentó Philip antes de que los tres se echaran a reír animadamente.

Cuando por fin tomaron sus lugares, que realmente eran muy buenos, una mirada gélida se dirigió a ellos, hubiesen hecho caso de ello de no ser porque estaban más interesados en la conversación sobre el profesor guapo del departamento de física.  
-Estoy segura que va por ti- decía a Greg que negaba con la cabeza -Ese día de la explosión estaba muy preocupado porque no te encontraba, preguntó a todos por ti.

-Imaginas cosas, solamente lo hacía porque se deben contabilizar los daños cuando un desastre ocurre- restó importancia a las palabras de su amiga.

-Dices eso porque no viste su angustia, estoy con Sally, es un Alpha enamorado- canturreó Philip las últimas palabras haciendo que Greg suelte un "Ya cállate" totalmente avergonzado.

El juego inició y, aunque no tenían preferencia por ningún equipo, gritaban y festejaban cuando alguno hacía algo interesante, eran tres simples amigos que se divertían, hasta que a Greg se le ocurrió voltear al palco principal y se encontró con el mismo demonio encarnado en Mycroft Holmes. El hombre regaló una mirada superior y Greg se limitó a volver su atención a donde sus amigos festejaban las proezas de uno de los equipos.

No tenía intención de econtrarse con Lestrade ese día, incluso hizo su mayor esfuerzo para obviar que estaban viviendo en la misma ciudad, su presencia perturba la concentración que debía a sus obligaciones, tras aquella noche en que lo invitó a la fiesta de sus padres pasaron dos semanas en que sus institnos lo torturaron, sin embargo, a medida que los días avanzaban y él no tenía acercamientos con el Omega, logró calmarse lo suficiente para pensar que no le afectaba más. Error.

Ir al Estadio ese sábado fue una estrategia políitica, los mejores tratos se cerraban fuera de las cuatro paredes de la oficina, así fue como terminó junto al primer MInistro en los mejores asientos, todo marchaba de forma apropiada hasta que Greg y los que supuso, eran sus amigos, tomaron asientos a unos metros de ellos.

La molestia creció en su pecho y un pensamiento apareció "¿Cómo se atreve a divertirse sin mí?" entonces se recordó que Gregory era tan libre de hacer con su vida lo que se le dé la gana, no le debía cuentas a él, así como tampoco él debía informar al Omega de sus pasos. Eran muchos años desde que jugaron a saber qué era el amor.

Se mantuvo enfocado en el Primer Ministro que festejaba animado los aciertos del equipo de su agrado, o eso intentó hasta que su mirada y la de Greg se cruzaron, entonces se sintió en el infierno, quería acercarse a él y retomar aquello que dejaron pendiente en el restaurante noches atrás. El instinto se asomó de forma traicionera impidiendo que quite su mirada de él, tanto así que incluso el Primer Ministro notó la clara distracción de Mycroft.

-Es guapo- dijo el hombre causando un sobresalto en Mycroft -Si no estuviese casado, podría llevarlo a casa, quizás lo lleve a otro sitio.

-Con todo respeto señor, no ayuda a su imagen ser captado con sus ojos puestos en otra persona que no sea su esposa- recordó con educación, intentando que las ganas de arrancarle el cuello por codiciar a Lestrade no sean notorias.

-La buena imagen puede pesarnos- suspiró abandonando la idea para gusto de Mycroft, desde su sitio lo observaba a momentos, parecía genuinamente divertido, él hacía su vida, así se supone que deberían ser las cosas.

Al terminar el juego Mycroft acompañó al Primer Ministro hasta el auto que lo esperaba, tras despedirse tan correcto como siempre, decidió tomar un respiro, hace mucho que no salía de su oficina y se dio un tiempo para caminar por allí y ver el mundo, las personas le parecían irritables la mayoría del tiempo, aún así, unas horas no lo matarían.

Caminaba tranquilamente cerca de una plaza cuando lo vio, Greg caminaba unos metros adelante de él, iba solo, por su comportamiento nerviososupo que algo le angustiaba, al cruzar la calle lo vio casi correr al otro lado, su primer pensamiento le hizo considerar que alguien lo estuviese siguiendo, sin embargo, la verdad se reveló pronto, Greg entró a una tienda de artículos de uso exclusivo para Omegas, Mycroft pensó en seguir su camino, pero le pudo más la curiosidad y esperó hasta que lo observó salir quince minutos más tarde. Llevaba una bolsa de compras completamente lisa, era obvio que llevaba artículos sexuales, quizás para divertirse durante su celo, pensó en que era mejor dejar el asunto por la paz hasta que sus ojos guiaron su atención hasta el cuello del hombre, un collar relucía, anteriormente no lo llevaba, entonces Mycroft comprendió, la desesperación era la reacción clara a los síntomas primarios de una época de celo, el collar es una excelente forma de apagarlo.

Decidió no seguirlo más, su vida sexual no era su asunto, aunque pensar en Gregory Lestrade y una época de celo hacía a su lado salvaje ronronear y darle una punzada de deseo ¿tan malo sería encargarse de ese asunto personalmente?

Continuó su paseo por unos minutos más antes de tomar el subterráneo, pensó en tomar un taxi hacia su casa, pero quería vivir la experiencia que día a día miles de Londinenses viven, no estaría de más para su próximo discurso, podría resaltar los beneficios de el subterráneo. Tras subir al vagón y tomar asiento se dio cuenta que Greg también se encontraba en el mismo vagón, en el fondo, con los auriculares puestos y expresión de "Aléjate" que dejaba en claro su mal humor.

Algunas estaciones más adelante lo vio bajar y en un impulso fue tras él tomándolo del brazo -¿Qué te pasa?- dijo el Omega a punto de darle un golpe hasta que notó que se trataba de Mycroft.

-Disculpa, pensé en acompañarte a tu casa, quería hablar contigo sobre mi hermano- dijo con ese tono autoritario que no da opción a decir que no -¿Estás en celo?

-Hola Mycroft ¿qué tal? Oh, yo estoy muy bien, claro, te dejaré caminar conmigo aunque apareciste de la nada y casi me causas un infarto- dijo molesto -y por supuesto que voy a responder tus preguntas sobre mi vida sexual.

-En realidad más que una pregunta es una afirmación- habló el Alpha ignorando el tono sarcástico del Omega, pasó su brazo por la cintura de Greg caminando con él hacia la salida.

-Eres un horrible controlador- lucía molesto, pero no se separó de él, de alguna forma era mucho más seguro ir con él que solo hasta casa en ese estado.

Todo iba muy bien ese día hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda anunciando que el celo se acercaba, ¿olvidó tomar sus supresores? No. ¿Era primavera? No ¿tenía pareja Alpha que pudiera activar su celo? No ¿Entonces qué sucedió? No tenia ni la menor idea, lo cierto era que, de pronto el celo tocaba suavemente a su puerta, anunciando que en unas horas llegaría con toda su autoridad para complicarle la vida, por eso corrió a una tienda de artículos sexuales que halló en Google, compró un collar de emergencia para alargar todo el tiempo posible la llegada del celo, un par de juguetes muy útiles cuando no se tiene un Alpha del cual echar mano en caso de emergencia y se dispuso a volver a casa y vivir el destino que le aguardaba.

No era la primera vez que vivía un celo en solitario, en realidad jamás pasó un celo con un Alpha, prefería no tentar a su suerte, algunos no se controlan y terminan marcando al Omega en el calor del acto, después deshacerse de la marca es un problema muy serio la idea de que nadie estaría a su lado no solía ser tan desalentadora como en esa ocasión y es que, aunque no lo admitiría, en un lejano punto de su cabeza, se preguntaba si aquel pelirrojo de hielo tendría interés en hacerle compañía, Mycroft era atractivo, un Alpha que puede hacer que cualquiera bese el suelo que pisa. De pronto se perdió en la fantasía de Mycroft llegando hasta él y tomándolo a su sabor y antojo.

La idea, aunque excitante, lo asustó lo suficiente para devolverlo a la realidad y darle un humor horrible, intentó calmar sus ideas con algo de música mientras hacía el trayecto en el subterráneo a casa, casi lo consiguió. Para cuando llegó a su estación se hallaba más concentrado en la musica que en la urgencia de llegar a casa para no ser presa de cualquier Alpha que pudiese notar su celo a pesar del collar. Se creyó a salvo hasta que alguien tiró de su brazo, su primer instinto fue protegerse, hasta que notó quién lo detuvo.

Y ahora allí estaban, caminando hacia el apartamento de Greg en completo silencio, cosa que el Omega agradecía, no estaba de animo para soltarse a hablar en plena calle y menos con el Alpha más hosco y engreído de toda Inglaterra. Encerrado en su mundo de pensamientos no prestaba atención a la poseaividad con que el Alpha sostenía su cintura o las miradas duras que dirigía a quien osaba observar de más a Greg.

Se excusaba diciéndose que lo hacía por pura cortesía, que ningún Alpha con algo de educación permitiría que un Omega fuese acosado por estar cerca del celo, lo cierto era que, de pronto, era otra vez ese chico de aquel lejano verano que cuidaba a quien consideraba su pareja, que cuidaba de lo suyo y que, así como se encargó de aquel intruso que quiso arrebatarle a su Omega, se encargaría de cualquiera que se acerque a Greg. Para Mycroft, Lestrade siempre seria de alguna forma, suyo.

Llegaron al edificio en que vivía Greg, nada elegante o lujoso, más bien, simple, casi feo, pero Mycroft se guardó todos sus comentarios, no quería darle motivos al castaño para privarlo de su compañía. -No todos tenemos apartamentos de lujo por los que pagas miles y miles de libras- comentó el Omega apurando el botón del ascensor.

-No pensaba decir nada- se defendió el Alpha -Y mi apartamento es simple Gregory, como cualquier otro.

Greg se echó a reír con ganas tras las palabras del pelirrojo -Ya verás que no- agregó divertido -Vamos por las escaleras, esto va para largo- avisó cuando el ascensor no dio señales de querer ir en su ayuda, -Son cuatro pisos, por si te lo preguntas- dijo ganándose un gruñido por parte de Mycroft.

Greg soltó otra risita y se dirigió a las escaleras, en ese punto se había soltado del agarre de Mycroft, al llegar al piso de Greg necesitaron tomar un respiro y cuando caminaban hacia el departamento del Omega, un Alpha alto y de cabellos oscuros se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa -¡Greg! Estaba buscándote casi creí que me equivoqué de apartamento.

-¡Sean!- el Omega devolvió la sonrisa -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó sin darse por enterado de la mirada asesina que Mycroft lanzaba a su compañero de trabajo, Sean era el profesor de física del que Sally y Phillip hablaban apenas unas horas atrás.

-Solo quise pasar a saludar ya que estaba cerca- dijo y Mycroft supo que era una mentira descarada -Y preguntar si necesitarías ayuda con el sistema de la universidad para el papeleo de fin de semestre- otra mentira más, aquel Alpha se hallaba muy interesado en Greg y a Mycroft no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Yo... En realidad creo que estaré bien con el sistema- mencionó Greg yendo hasta la puerta de su apartamento para abrirla -¿Quieres pasar a tomar un té? Tomaremos uno ahora- ofreció haciendo notar la presencia de Mycroft por primera vez.

-Claro- aceptó Sean para disgusto del pelirrojo que solo fingió una sonrisa amable y se apuró a ir al lado del Omega.

Entraron al pequeño apartamento de Greg, Sean se dejó caer en el sillón y Greg fue directo a la cocina seguido de Mycroft que no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ni un momento solo -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el Omega cuando estuvieron a solas en la cocina, el Alpha emanaba enojo y posesividad.

-No viene por ninguna de las dos cosas que dijo ¿lo sabes, no?- habló serio, intentando ocultar que su instinto le pedía echar al intruso y dejar en claro que Greg era suyo y solo suyo.

-Lo sé, es... Dulce- comentó con una sonrisa que hizo enfurecer aún más a Mycroft, de pronto el Omega que su parte irracional consideraba suyo sonreía por otro. Para Greg no pasó desapercibida la chispa de furia que cruzó la mirada del Alpha, así que agregó- Es agradable, pero, ya sabes, nada de salir con compañeros de trabajo, es incómodo.

-Deberías decirle, parece ilusionado contigo.

-Tiempo al tiempo Holmes- respondió justo cuando el agua para el té estuvo lista.

Aquello era extraño, se suponne que estaba al borde del celo, sus hormonas deberían estar revoloteando, sin embargo, desde que Mycroft apareció en la estación se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, no quiso darle importancia hasta que, tras volver a la sala con una bandeja con la infusión y algunas galletas, sin querer, rozaron sus manos al servir el té, los latidos de su corazón aumenetaron y el collar comenzó a molestarle, Sean pareció darse cuenta del cambio en Greg y una chispa de lujuria se observó en sus ojos, sin embargo, Mycroft fue más rápido y lo tomó del cuello sacándolo del apartamento.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- Greg reclamó al pelirrojo que aún se recargaba en la puerta intentando calmarse.

-Tu celo se intensifica, él lo notó, por eso lo eché, pensaba tomarte- dijo jadeante, el aroma de Greg comenzaba a marearlo, debería salir de allí, pero no quería dejaarlo, quizás su ego, quizás el instinto, pero deseaba ceder al llamado que la naturaleza le hacía, tomar a Greg para sí, marcarlo con su aroma, hacer que jamás vuelva a desear a otro.

Las palabras de Mycroft aceleraron su pulso, y sin pensarlo llevó sus manos hasta su cuello dejando caer el collar liberando así, todo su aroma y cediendo al celo por completo, escuchó como se activó el seguro de la puerta y se estremeció cuando Mycroft giró hacia él con la mirada llena de deseo y ansiedad por tomarlo, jamás experimentó un celo con un Alpha, entregaría esta primera vez a Mycroft, como si la hubiese guardado para aquel primer amor, con la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo. El Alpha fue directamente a sus labios robando un beso que llevaba una pregunta implícita, Greg cedió al beso aceptando su petición, pasarían ese celo juntos, sin importar las consecuencias, se merecían ese momento, estaban seguros que fue escrito solo para ellos.


	10. Capitulo X -Contigo-

**Capítulo X**

 **─Contigo─**

Aún con los labios unidos en un beso necesitado, Greg tiró del Alpha hasta la habitación. Sus manos se colaron por los botones de la camisa de Mycroft, buscando deshacerse de ella, quería sentir la piel del Alpha contra la suya. Supo que el pelirrojo se encontraba en la misma situación pues apuró a colar sus manos por debajo de su ropa y acariciar su piel.

─No dejes de hacerlo─ pidió Greg cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, llevando consigo al Alpha.

─Jamás─ contestó dejando que el Omega sienta su excitación presionando a través de sus pantalones. Tuvo sexo con otros, pero pasar un celo con un Omega era diferente a cualquier encuentro puramente carnal, o quizás era el hecho de que, quien le pedía avanzar era Gregory Lestrade, el único hombre al que amó hasta ese momento de su vida, siendo joven se enamoró de él y eran sentimientos que marcaron su carácter.

Con la rapidez de quien desea estar piel con piel, sus ropas desaparecieron, revelando cada espacio del cuerpo anhelado, Mycroft se deleitó con la visión tan íntima que Greg ofrecía a sus ojos y no pudo sino pensar en que, en ese momento de su vida, ese era su lugar, junto a Greg.

Mycroft recorrió con suavidad la piel desnuda de Greg, sus dedos dejaban marca en los sentidos del Omega que temblaba a su tacto, sabía que se entregaba a él en plenitud. Sus ojos brillando en deseo, sus labios deseosos de los besos que el Alpha pudiese otorgarle… y su interior, rugiendo por ser poseído y marcado con el placer que solo Mycroft podría darle.

─Por favor─ la voz de Greg atrajo su atención sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo asegurándose de grabar en la memoria cada rincón del Omega ─Hazlo.

─Déjame reconocerte unos momentos más─ pidió robando un beso de los labios del castaño, su sabor no tenía igual, en su vida besó a otros, tuvo sexo con otros, pero Greg era diferente, su lado animal lo reconocía como propio, aquel que debía estar a su lado. ─Antes no tenías tantas curvas…─ murmuró tomando sus caderas con algo de fuerza, haciendo que sus miembros se rocen, así pudo deleitarse del gemido que escapó de los labios del Omega.

─Crecí, tú también lo hiciste─ fue su respuesta, el celo apremiaba sus instintos, pero su cordura le pedía que no rogase por la compañía del Alpha, Mycroft se tomaba su tiempo para besar y recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero el peso del cuerpo contrario sobre el suyo, el calor emanando entre ambos, el aroma salvaje y territorial del Alpha comenzaba a desesperarlo, lo necesitaba tomándolo de todas las formas que fuesen posibles, y él también quería poseer al Alpha, demostrarle que no existió ni existirá alguien mejor que él, que el sabor de sus labios y de su piel era tan exquisito, que sin importar a donde fuese, lo llevaría grabado en la memoria con el fuego del deseo y la pasión.

Mycroft se inclinó para unir sus labios en un beso lento que lo distrajo del momento en que dirigió su miembro a la entrada húmeda del Omega, sabía que estaba mal hacerlo de aquella forma, sin protección, sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarles aquello, quizás después se arrepentirían, pero ahora no, no en ese momento tan íntimo en que unían sus cuerpos por primera vez.

Greg gimió al sentirlo entrar por completo y los primeros movimientos lo hicieron temblar de placer, Mycroft sabía lo que hacía, era obvio que tenía experiencia, pero no quiso pensar en los otros que disfrutaron de él antes. Su instinto saltó haciendo que moviese sus caderas al ritmo que imponía el Alpha ─Greg─ escuchó su nombre ser llamado con esa voz grave, respondió arañando la espalda de su pareja, aquello pareció gustarle pues aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas y él no pudo más que aferrarse a la espalda de éste a medida que entregaba sus labios en besos llenos de deseo, de pasión, besos que eran interrumpidos por los gemidos de ambos escapando para deleite del otro.

El Alpha dirigió su atención al cuello del Omega, un movimiento rápido y sería suyo, Greg le pertenecería, suyo, nadie más lo tocaría, nadie más disfrutaría de la humedad de su cuerpo, de la suavidad de sus curvas, del sonido de sus labios llamando el nombre de quién le da placer, solo él fecundaría su vientre, todos reconocerían su presencia en Greg, después de tantos años sería solo suyo.

Acercó sus dientes dispuestos a romper la carne en aquel punto especial al compás de los gemidos del Omega, de sus palabras pidiendo que no se detenga, que lo guíe hasta explotar en placer, que profane su cuerpo, su alma… que jamás lo suelte. Un solo beso en esa zona preparó a Greg para el orgasmo y Mycroft se deleitó con el hecho de ser él quién causó aquello en el Omega. Sus dientes rozaron la piel y el grito del Omega anunció su orgasmo, Mycroft no tardó en derramar su semilla en el interior, sintiendo su nudo inflarse y aferrarse al interior del Omega. También de aquella forma lo poseía, si su vientre se fecunda… si su semilla da frutos… Greg sería suyo para siempre, unirían su vida con un cachorro, Greg respondería a él y solo a él.

El cuerpo de Greg aún temblaba y Mycroft descansaba sobre él, ambos estaban agotados, pero el Omega no parecía molesto por el nudo, es más, daba caricias al Alpha animándolo a dejar el nudo cuanto fuese posible, sabía que podía causar dolor, pero el rostro de su pareja solo devolvía la satisfacción del placer jamás conocido antes.

Entre besos y caricias silenciosas, la noche cayó y con ella el sueño los venció, aún con Mycroft en el interior de Greg, aún con el Omega aferrándose al Alpha para que no lo suelte… aún unidos por la esperanza de dejar huella en el otro, una huella eterna, imposible de olvidar.

Dos semanas después Greg llegó temprano a la Universidad, era semana de exámenes y a primera hora tenía un repaso con un grupo de primer año, era opcional hacerlo, pero ya que fueron ellos quienes lo solicitaron creyó de mal gusto negarse, además, aquel repaso serviría para aclarar dudas que surgirían después de que tocaron sus libros ese fin de semana.

Se dejó caer en el sillón que solía cederle a Sherlock, estaba agotado, su madre enfermó y pasó todo el fin de semana en Francia, por suerte no fue nada grave. Aun así, apenas durmió desde el viernes; cerró los ojos y cuando despertó sintió algo pesado sobre su cuerpo, aún adormilado buscó la razón de aquello encontrándose con que Sherlock y él compartían el sillón, pero el Alpha básicamente se echó casi sobre él ─Sherlock, necesito salir─ dijo intentando que se despertase.

─Largo─ lo escuchó gruñir apenas moviéndose para que Greg saliera de la trampa mortal en que se convirtió aquel sofá.

Como pudo el Omega salió de allí sintiendo que volvía a respirar como se debía, Sherlock seguía siendo un crío y le encantaba fastidiarlo, vio el reloj de la pared y apenas tuvo tiempo para tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo hacia el aula donde seguramente ya lo esperarían. Para su buena suerte, los alumnos apenas tomaban sus asientos cuando llegó al aula, respiró profundamente y regaló una de sus sonrisas ya conocidas en la universidad, Greg se hizo de cierta fama, no era pedante o resentido como la mayoría de profesores, le gustaba conocer a sus alumnos y podía ser un gran conversador, sin embargo, marcaba muy bien sus límites, jamás excedía lo profesional, a menos que fuese Sherlock o Molly. Su relación con los otros profesores era buena, no era del tipo que se mete en peleas, muchos de sus alumnos esperaban que algún día, Greg los viese como algo más que estudiantes.

─¿Estamos todos?─ preguntó a la general escribiendo algo en la pizarra aprovechando que el salón estaba en silencio y todos sacaban sus notas para agregar algo más que pudiese salvarlos de una mala nota en el examen.

─Parece que sí─ respondió una voz demasiado familiar para Greg, volteó hacia la puerta al mismo que todos sus estudiantes, recostado en el marco de la puerta y luciendo impecable y extremadamente formal estaba Mycroft Holmes, el hombre lo observaba envuelto en un traje oscuro que lo hacía verse aún más serio de lo que ya era. ─Gregory, ¿puedo robar unos minutos de tu tiempo?─ pidió con esa falsa cortesía que Greg descifró como una orden más que una petición.

─Estoy por iniciar una clase, termino en hora y media, si desea esperar con gusto le atenderé─ habló con toda la formalidad que pudo hallar en su cuerpo, no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo el Alpha allí, pero no pensaba darle el gusto de cumplir sus caprichos, si quería hablar con él que espere, no es el único con un trabajo.

El Alpha tuvo la intención de responder algo, sin embargo, solo giró en silencio y desapareció de la puerta hacia el pasillo, logrando que Greg soltase un suspiro de alivio que fue notorio para los estudiantes ─¡Empecemos!─ dijo intentando que la visita de Mycroft no lo afecte, aunque sí que lo hacía, después de lo ocurrido durante su celo, no entendía cómo Mycroft tenía siquiera el descaro de aparecerse.

La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, resolvía dudas, retomaba algunos temas, conversaba con sus estudiantes, como era habitual en él. Cuando la clase terminó, uno de sus estudiantes, un Alpha joven, se acercó a él pidiéndole unos minutos para consultarle algo.

─Dime Ben, ¿qué sucede?─ habló guardando sus cosas para volver a su oficina.

─Profesor, pensaba que, quizás si tuviese unos minutos después, podría ayudarme con algunos temas que no tengo claros─ pidió, sabía que Greg era de los profesores que jamás negaban ayuda a sus estudiantes.

─Creo que puedo hacerte un espacio… cerca de medio día, ven a mi oficina a esa hora─ indicó de forma amable y el joven Alpha sonrió, era su oportunidad para conquistar a ese Omega, no le importaba que fuese casi diez años mayor que él, ni que fuese su profesor, desde el primer momento en que lo vio no dejó de pensar en él y en todas las cosas que le haría si fuese suyo.

Aprovechó que Greg parecía buscar algo entre su pila de papeles y lo tomó de la cintura quedando frente a frente con un castaño más que confundido ─Profesor, ¿le han dicho lo guapo que es?─ susurró buscando robar un beso del Omega.

─Ben, no sé qué pretendes pero suéltame, esto no está bien, eres mi estudiante y yo tu profesor─ dijo intentando apartarlo de sí.

─Vamos, te he observado, sé que también me deseas, quieres que te tome como mío─ decía él y Greg luchaba por quitárselo de encima, sin embargo, el Alpha era un atleta, lo que se traducía en que tenía mucha más fuerza que él.

─¡Benjamin, déjame en paz!─ elevó la voz mucho más molesto, pero el chico solo lo sostuvo con mucha más fuerza. Greg comenzaba a asustarse.

─Te dijo que lo sueltes─ La voz profunda y furiosa de Mycorft resonó por todo el lugar.

El Alpha se acercó a ellos desplegando toda su presencia, furioso porque ese insignificante ser moleste a su Omega. Fue rápido, tomó al intruso por el cuello logrando que suelte a Greg y lo envió al suelo haciendo crujir una o dos de sus costillas. ─Si te acercas a él otra vez, lamentarás más que una costilla rota─ amenazó y el Alpha joven asintió aterrado. Meterse en el territorio de otro Alpha era una tontería, pero pretender a su Omega era un suicidio a gritos.

─Gracias─ dijo Greg aún conmocionado, intentaba controlar su respiración y el palpitar errático de su corazón, quiso agregar algo más, sin embargo, su mente quedó en blanco, necesitaba procesar lo que sucedió.

─¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu oficina?─ preguntó Mycroft y el castaño asintió, se sentía más seguro con Mycroft allí, era como una garantía que nadie se le acercaría.

El Alpha tomó las cosas de Greg y lo siguió por el pasillo, se mantenía tan cerca de él que despertaba miradas por parte de quienes se cruzaron por su camino, aquello le pareció interesante, algunos se sorprendían de ver a Greg acompañado de un Alpha, eso le decía que el Omega mantenía su vida privada justo así, en privado. Sabía que Greg pasó mucho tiempo sin pareja, lo sintió cuando pasaron ese fin de semana juntos, eso le devolvía un poco de la cordura que perdió desde que supo que Greg estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra.

─Es aquí─ dijo sacando la llave y abriendo la puerta, Mycroft dio una mirada rápida, todo estaba en orden, nada extremo, el aroma de Greg prevalecía sobre algunos otros que seguramente serían de estudiantes y profesores, nada de qué alertarse hasta que percibió el de su hermano.

─Sherlock estuvo aquí─ mencionó y Greg asintió con naturalidad, básicamente Sherlock siempre estaba allí, en su sillón, durmiendo.

─Como siempre, tu hermano secuestró mi sillón y no planea devolvérmelo, no sé si es porque realmente es cómodo o solo lo hace para fastidiarme la vida─ suspiró tomando las cosas que Mycorft llevó por él.

─Lo conscientes demasiado─ murmuró Mycroft y Greg soltó una carcajada.

─Puedes creer eso o puedes simplemente irte por el lado lógico de toda esta situación, no importa mucho en realidad, porque no cambiará el hecho de que Sherlock se cuela todos los días a dormir a mi oficina.

─Mi hermano es un mimado─ concluyó y Greg volvió a reír, era cierto que era un mimado, pero sabía que Mycroft mataría a quien tocase un solo cabello de su hermanito menor.

El Omega se dejó caer en una silla e invitó al Alpha a tomar asiento. El pelirrojo entendió aquel gesto y también se sentó ─El viernes tengo una cena con algunas personas importantes de la oficina del Primer Ministro─ relató y Greg lo escuchaba sin entender por qué necesitaba saber eso ─Se ve mal que un Alpha de mi posición asista en solitario a una cena donde estarán presentes las parejas de los invitados, la esposa del Primer Ministro envió una invitación para dos que debe ser cumplida.

─¿Y eso me interesa porque…?─ dijo aún confundido, seguía sin ver la relación.

─Greg, tu vienes conmigo─ respondió dejando claro que era una decisión ya tomada.

─¿Disculpa? Tú y yo no somos pareja, ¿por qué no llevas a tu madre? Es mejor idea que llevar a una persona que apenas conoces y, te recuerdo que tengo una vida propia y ya tengo plantes, así que no puedo.

─Cancela, vienes conmigo.

─¿Por qué?

─Hace dos semanas, el lunes para ser exacto, la esposa del Primer Ministro nos visitó y gracias a que observó una de las marcas que me hiciste en el cuello, asumió que tengo pareja, así que esto es tu responsabilidad.

─Ah no Mycroft, no me responsabilices por una tontería como esa, porque tu me dejaste peor, fuiste un cobarde, pasaste el fin de semana conmigo y cuando abrí los ojos el lunes habías desaparecido, no dejaste una nota, no llamaste, te mantuviste en silencio hasta que hoy apareciste en mi puerta, cuando iba a dar una clase. No tienes derecho alguno a exigirme ir contigo a un sitio.

─Gregory no voy a discutir esto contigo, el jueves mi asistente pasará por ti para comprarte un traje apropiado para la ocasión, tu nombre está en la lista de invitados y ¿querrías faltar a la invitación que el mismo Primer Ministro y su esposa enviaron directamente a ti? No lo creo.

─Eres un maldito manipulador─ habló molesto Greg, sabía que no tenía escapatoria, día asistir sí o sí.

─Serás mi prometido esa noche, te enviaré un correo electrónico con nuestra historia─ dijo satisfecho el Alpha, sabía que el castaño no faltaría al evento. Se acercó a él para despedirse robándole un beso. ─Nos vemos─ añadió saliendo de la oficina.

Greg se lamentó por ser tan idiota, el Alpha lo obligaría a ir a un evento donde no conocía a nadie, fingiendo ser algo que no eran… ¿quién podría creer que dos personas tan diferentes puedan estar juntas? Y entonces recordó que sí, en aquel lejano verano de sus años adolescentes, Mycroft puso su mundo de cabeza, se enamoró de él con locura. Pero crecieron y era mejor dejar aquello como un hermoso recuerdo y no macharlo con lo que hacían como adultos.

El Omega suspiró agotado, no entendía lo que pretendía Mycroft, tampoco moría por averiguarlo, pero el viernes estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y se enteraría de las intenciones del Alpha muy pronto.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Lo siento! no se supone que tardase tanto en actualizar, sin embargo, he tenido muchas cosas encima y, honestamente, he estado mucho más pendiente de subir contenido a Facebook y preparando otras historias, espero poder avanzar con esta historia.**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
